Bad Little Boy
by ATHPluver
Summary: After Gumball gets Fionna down, Marshall Lee invites her to a party he's having in the forest. Based on the clip for the Marshall Lee episode that I saw a month before the actual episode. No flames please. Fiolee, Fumball and Fionna/Flame Prince implied. Rated T to be safe.
1. Party in the Forest

**I just love Adventure Time. I've loved it ever since I saw the pilot in middle school. I just... wow.**

**But I also love the Fionna and Cake episode(s). I can't wait for the new one with the best vampire ever: Marshall Lee. Go watch that video and Glob will bless your life forever. Just type in "Bad Little Boy" Adventure Time and then click on the one with the 1:11 time duration. Your mind will=blown.**

**So after watching that video for the millionth time, I had to write a little fan-fic about it. Keep in mind that this is my first one of Adventure Time so bare with me.**

**This also is nothing like the real episode is going to look like (for all I know) so don't review after it's released saying: This is soooo offf! Lameeee.**

**NOTE: The creators have released that BMO is genderless. However, recent episodes have revealed BMO had a thing with a female chicken but Finn has also called it "m'lady" before. So I'm just keeping the genderless thing intact.**

**Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward is the mastermind behind Adventure Time.**

Just another semi-normal day in Aaa. Well, no day is ever normal once you really get down to it. Our two heroines, Fionna and Cake, were just coming back from another extravagant adventure. Fionna leapt into the treasure room, swinging around a large bag full of several more jewels and gold, whooping in excitement.

"Aw yeah! We beat that monster good, huh, Cake?" she said, tossing the bag into the pile of treasure where it exploded, making the gold fall in random places.

"Mm-hm. Did you see how Gumball reacted when you came back with all of that gold?" Cake replied, lifting the two of them into their main room. "He looked so impressed. Fi, I think you're getting him to warm up to you."

"Pfft, yeah right," Fionna said, her hat ears drooping with her mood. "It's never gonna happen."

"That can all change, girl," Cake insisted. "I'm sure once he realizes-"

"Ah, come on. Quit kidding yourself," a voice said from the bench. "Bubba's never gonna open his eyes and peer from behind all of that smoke from his stupid experiments."

The girls whipped around to see Marshall Lee lounging a few inches above the bench, white strawberries scattered on the floor. His hands were behind his head, his black and red flannel shirt fluttering as he floated, and his dark hair in his eyes.

"Do you ever knock?" Cake said, putting her paws on her hips.

"Need I remind you this is my house?" Marshall Lee said, smirking and flashing his fangs. "I don't think I need to knock." He floated away from the bench and towards them. "But listen to what I said about Gumball."

"He's right," Fionna said, tugging on her hat's ears. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "This is bunk."

"Knock knock!" another male voice said, climbing up a ladder. Gumball's pink hair appeared and soon, the entirety of the Prince's body showed. Not only was he holding a tray of little cakes but he had a purple umbrella and on arm and was shamelessly wearing a blue apron around his front. Marshall had to stifle his laughter as Gumball strode over to them.

"Nice get up, Bubba," Marshall managed to choke out sarcastically.

Gumball glared at him but decided not to entertain the Vampire King's comment. Instead, he addressed Fionna and Cake.

"Sorry to barge in like this but I wanted you to try these," he said. Fionna and Cake both took one from the tray and bit into them.

"Mmm. These are good, Gumball," Fionna said. "What's in them?"

"It's a special recipe that Peppermint Butler made. She didn't tell me what the secret is so I'm not quite sure..." Gumball trailed off as Fionna's eyes widened. She and Cake exchanged looks and slowly removed the cake from their mouths and into the trash while the Prince wasn't looking. Marshall Lee sniggered from above.

"I'm having a special banquet tonight and these are one of the entries," Gumball went on. "I trust you'll be there tonight as well."

"Sorry, Gumball but Fi and Cake are hanging with me tonight," Marshall said before either girl could respond.

"Wha?" all three said, looking up at Marshall Lee as he floated above them.

"I'm having a little party with some friends tonight in the forest. It's kinda like a jam session so I'm sure they'll wanna be there," he explained. "Besides, who would wanna spend some time at a lame banquet being ignored all night long? Right?" He winked at Fionna who smiled a little,

"But... there'll be food?" Gumball said weakly.

"Sorry, PG. Not tonight," Fionna said. "I'm honored but I wanna hang with Marshall tonight."

Gumball was lost for words but he nodded slowly, backing out of the room and making his way down the ladder to return to the Candy Kingdom. Fionna looked up at Marshall, who seemed pleased with himself.

"Is there really a thing tonight or were you just making it up?" she demanded.

"There is a thing tonight believe it or not," he said. "It's at eight in the forest. You can't miss it. There'll be a bunch of hanging lamps and a stage. You'll know it when you see it." He began to float out but paused. "Now that I think about it, that was the reason I came over." The he flew out the window, an umbrella over his head to keep out of the sun.

"Are you gonna come, Cake?" Fionna asked.

"Sure am! Sounds like fun," Cake replied honestly. "It does sound a lot better than eating more of those sweets from Peppermint Butler... who knows what was in there."

"I don't wanna know," Fionna said. "I hope that Gumball will ditch the banquet and chill with us. Knowing Marshall, there'll be a ton of music."

"And maybe you can make a move on him," Cake winked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Crazy stuff is coming out of your mouth," Fionna said, blushing.

"Oh come on, girl! I know Gumball isn't the only boy on your mind."

Fionna ignored her friend and went upstairs into the bedroom to play BMO for a few hours.

When nighttime began to fall, Cake and Fionna traveled into the forest nearby where a crowd of people were. Tree Stumps, Ms. Pig, Cinnamon Bun, Lumpy Space Prince, Muscle Prince, and several Candy People were standing in front of a lit stage, where Marshall Lee was tuning his bass. He looked up to see the girls walk up to him.

"Hey! Glad you made it," he said, grinning.

"Wouldn't miss it," Fionna said.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Cake asked.

"Wanna jam?" Marshall said.

"I... Don't have an instrument. Plus I dunno how to play one except my beat-boxing but this doesn't seem like a place to beat-box," Fionna said, looking at the crowd and set up.

"Naw, all you gotta do is sing in the background. You'll pick it up," Marshall said. "It's called improvisation. You've done it before so I think you'll manage." He winked and then addressed the crowd. "You guys ready?"

They all cheered and Marshall lifted Fionna and Cake on stage. Cake shrunk herself and snuggled into Fionna's hat, her face poking out. The music began and Fionna stood awkwardly next to Marshall Lee.

"Follow my lead," Marshall told Fionna.

She did as told. First, he began some sort of dance with his hands, putting his right hand up and his left center. Fionna and Cake followed, the cat still tucked into Fionna's hat. Then he turned, showing his back to her but his head still facing the audience, his arms out. Fionna copied. Then he turned again, crouching slightly his left arm face-level and right arm higher. Finally, he went back to playing his base, wiggling his butt at Fionna. She gasped but smiled.

"Hey!" she laughed, pushing him away.

"_Good little girl_," he began to sing, Fionna and Cake "Aaaa-ing" in the background.

_Always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad_

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What do you want from my world?_

_You're a good little girl_

Cake rose from Fionna's hat but kept it on her head. She shape-shifted into a Fionna looking body, standing upon Fionna's head, which was now letting her long blond hair dangle around her body. Marshall put down his bass and took Cake off of Fionna's head and began to dance with her.

Fionna began to sing, Cake still "Aaaa-ing" in the background and Marshall joined in with the cat as well.

"_Bad little boy_," Fionna sang.

_That's what you're acting like_

_I really don't buy_

_That you're that kind of guy_

_And if you are_

_Why do you want to hang out with me?_

Marshall dipped Cake and began to act like he was going to suck her blood, hissing. Fionna realized this and rushed over. She pushed him away and he laughed, evil hinted behind it. He floated upward and rested on his back near the top of the trees, the moon shining behind him. Fionna stuffed her hair back into her hat as she and Cake watched him.

"_Don't you know I'm a villain?_" he sang/spoke.

_Every night I'm out killin'_

_Sending everyone running like children_

_I know why you're mad at me_

_I've got demon eyes_

_And they're looking right through your anatomy_

_Into your deepest fears_

_Baby, I'm not from here_

_I'm from the Nightosphere_

_To me your clear- transparent_

_You've got a thing for me, girl_

_It's apparent_

The crowd cheered and Cake returned to normal.

"That was great, Marshall," Fionna said, beaming. "I don't think that Gumball's thing was going to be nearly as fun as this was."

Marshall Lee chuckled. "Thanks, Fi. I'm glad you're having a good time so far."

The rest of the evening was spent watching Marshall play several other songs. The party began to wind down and people were starting to leave.

"I'm glad I left Brandy to go to this," Lumpy Space Prince said as he began to float off. "I hope she realizes that I'm not letting her get these lumps until she's at least as awesome as I am."

"Right on, man!" Muscle Prince said, following him out.

"Come on over, Ms. Pig so I can bake us some apple pie," Tree Stumps said, tipping his hat to her. They left and soon, it was just Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee. They were singing a few songs together and laughing, not really noticing how late it was really getting. Footsteps stopped their jam session and they turned to the noise. Prince Gumball was making his way over, a little disgruntled.

"Ah, Bubba! A little tardy to the party, don'tcha think?" Marshall said, strumming his bass.

"It appears to be so," Gumball said stiffly.

"How was the thing?" Fionna asked.

"Did you win?" Cake added.

"Unfortunately no... Peppermint Butler did," Gumball said.

"But... didn't you enter in her creation?" Cake pointed out.

"No that was just a sample. However, I think the judges were bribed but I'm not going to look into it. All is fair in baked goods," Gumball said.

"What stuff are you talking about?" Marshall said but Gumball ignored him.

"How was your evening though?" Gumball asked, smiling at the girls.

"It was flippin' awesome!" Fionna said, punching the air, making Marshall blush a little. "There was singing and dancing and it was just... wow!"

Gumball seemed upset by this reaction but shrugged it off. "Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad you had a good time."

"You should've been here, dude!" Fionna went on, not really noticing Gumball's off-put attitude. "We could've brought BMO and you could've jammed with us like when we had to defeat the Door Lady and get all our stuff back. That was Math!"

Gumball looked at Cake for help and Cake nudged Fionna in the ribs. The blond looked at Cake who nodded at Gumball. Fionna then turned her attention to the Prince, who sighed, realizing that this was a lost cause.

"I just... never mind. Thank you for at least thinking of me," he said.

Dawning comprehension fell on Fionna and she shook her head.

"Oh, no, Gumball! I didn't mean to sound like I wasn't bummed about not spending time with you or anything!" she said rapidly. "It's just that... every time we hang you're always doing something sciency or the fate of the world or something is resting in our hands or you're captured by Ice Queen. But it's not like I don't like hanging out with you because I do."

"I understand, Fionna," Gumball said.

"Oh... you do?" Fionna said.

"Understand what?" Marshall demanded, becoming angry. "You never understand anything. You've known Fionna forever and you never seem to have to time to actually _get_ to know her. I may not be the most subtle and prepped up guy but at least I actually care about her." He floated close to Gumball and stared him right in the face. "I helped her try and ask you out to the movies. I was the one who actually _went_ with her to the movies after you rejected her. And, unlike you, I don't brush her off and send her to ridiculous tasks across Aaa just because she's tough enough to do so. If anything, I would actually accompany her. Listen, Gumball. If you really understand: then man up and ask her out or something!"

They all stared at Marshall Lee in alarm as he hissed and flew off. Gumball stood there, his eyes wide. Fionna's face was about as red as a tomato and Cake had shrunk in size with every outburst the Vampire Kin made with fear and shock.

"I... Fionna, I," Gumball said but didn't know what else to actually say. Fionna was too busy staring off in Marshall's direction, flattered and surprised. Unsure of what else to do, Gumball awkwardly, but hopefully, asked Fionna out on a date but she shook her head ever-so-slightly, telling Cake that she wanted to go home.

Slowly, Cake grew to a slightly larger size than her normal self and let Fionna climb on. Gumball watched them go, regret in his heart. What Marshall Lee said was true and he felt bad about always brushing Fionna off like he did. Perhaps tomorrow or the next day, he might be able to ask Fionna without being forced into it or having been saved for the umpteenth time from the clutches of the Ice Queen.

Unfortunately, all Fionna could think about was a certain Vampire King.

-0-

"And that, my friends, is how you write a proper fan fiction," Marceline said, closing the book.

"Dude. That was Math," Finn said.

"Oh, come on! Fionna and Cake adventures don't end up like that!" Ice King whined from the cage he was being kept in.

"Everyone is tired of your stupid endings!" Jake said. "No one wants to hear them any more." He gave Marceline a thumbs up. "Great job on it, Marcy."

The Vampire Queen shrugged. "Eh, it was nothing. Just like writing a song."

"Can I come out now?" Ice King pleaded.

"No, man! You will sit and listen to the rest of it!" Finn said. He turned to Marceline. "There's more right?"

"Oh yeah. Way more," she assured.

"Alright!" Finn and Jake said, pounding fists.

**Yes, for those of you who don't know, Marceline did actually write the fan fiction in the episode. And if you guys want more, then let me know on the reviews! I hope to Gob that this was an okay first attempt.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Flame Prince

**Holy cow! Good Gob, I didn't know that it would get so many reviews in the last few hours. Well, thanks, everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. **

**So now, we move on with the story.**

**Just another quick note: I'm not very good at writing lyrics so if anyone has any material they want to throw at me to put in here, PM me with the song and I'll give you full credit. I may be an okay writer but lyrics? Forget about it!**

**I'm also basing this next chapter very loosely on one of the comics in Fionna and Cake's comic book. I'm really boarder line with Fionna liking Flame Prince. I think it's kind of cute but I just **_**love**_** Marshall Lee and Fionna being together.**

**Don't worry! This is a Fiolee story so it'll all work out in the end.**

**Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward is the Glob of Adventure Time.**

She hesitated, her paw hovering near the red door of the domain of the Vampire King. Cake peered through the window to see if Marshall Lee was actually home. Then she saw him floating out of the kitchen and into the living room, sucking the red out of an apple. He seemed to notice something and he turned towards the window. Cake ducked just in time but found the door open from behind her as she made to leave.

"What the fluff are you doing here?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"Uh... nothing!" Cake lied nervously, rubbing one paw with the other. "Just out for a stroll."

He looked unimpressed by the excuse but played along. "Okay. And you just happen to walk right by my window at three in the morning."

"That's right," Cake said, not looking directly at him.

"And you just so happen to be alone without Fionna because she would _never_ want to go adventuring in the early hours of the morning," Marshall said, his voice dipping in sarcasm.

"I never said I was adventuring," Cake argued. "She's- uh- asleep anyway."

He raised his eyebrow. It would be impossible for Fionna to actually sleep after everything that happen that night. From their fun jam session to the arrival of Prince Gumball and Marshall's lecture, Fionna would be thinking non-stop all night long. It wasn't like she was stupid, because she wasn't. She understood Marshall's outburst completely. But what he didn't understand was why she would care about what he had said. He would've thought, if Gumball _did_ ask her out, she would've jumped to the chance and said yes at once. Still, he had left them alone and didn't even see her reaction afterwards.

"Asleep," he repeated, picking at his shirt. "I see."

"Yeah... and I actually wanted to ask you something," Cake said.

"Is this the reason you were skulking around my house?" Marshall asked, smirking.

"Like you don't do that at the treehouse," Cake pointed out harshly.

Marshall sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "I'm not even going to begin to explain... never mind. What did you want to ask?"

Cake suddenly felt nervous. She really wanted to ask him if he really meant what he said about Fionna an hour ago. The cat desperately wanted to know and she knew that Fionna was thinking along the same lines. When they had arrived home, Fionna silently made her way up to the bedroom and sat on her bed, her knees brought up to her chest, staring out the window into the inky black sky. Cake became worried about her and knew that Fionna was thinking about what Marshall Lee had said about Gumball. It was unlike Fionna to really dwell upon things like that but...

"Spit it out," Marshall snapped, making Cake flinch.

"Did you really mean everything you said to Gumball? I mean _everything_," Cake said.

Marshall couldn't act like he wasn't surprised by this question. It was bound to come up sooner or later even if they waited until tomorrow to ask. He paused, looking at Cake, who shrunk her face, waiting for an outburst from him or something along those lines. But it never came. Instead, he spoke in the most serious tone she's ever heard him use.

"Of course I did," he said, looking her head in the eye. "Why would I lie like that?"

"You lie all the time," Cake said, smirking slightly.

Marshall grinned. "Maybe but not about Fionna. Maybe I trick you guys every once and a while but when Gumball has brought her down on more than one occasion, it's about time someone do something about it."

"So are you... I mean... do you like Fionna?"

He started to laugh, holding his sides after a while as Cake stared at him in surprise.

"You gotta be kidding, right?" he gasped, wiping a tear from his eye. "Yeah... as a _friend_. Fi is cool, don't get me wrong. But I'm not into her like that. I just hate how Bubba hurts he all the time. And, to be honest, she's gotta move on. Liking an air-headed moron like Gumball is lumping stupid." He shrugged, still smiling. "Thanks for the entertainment, Cake. I'll be seeing you around."

"Wait-!" Cake called but he shut the door in her face.

Hissing in frustration, the cat stormed off the deck of his house and back into the light of the arriving day. The sun was slowly rising from the hilltops and Cake felt tiredness strike her. When she arrived home, rubbing her eyes, she found Fionna leaning against the headboard of the bed, snoring softly. This was a major setback. Fionna obviously held some feelings for Marshall Lee and now she was going to end up heartbroken once she found this out. He was doing exactly what Gumball was doing but he was too arrogant to realize Fionna liked him. Even if it was just a little bit.

Cake curled up in her drawer, her eyes on her sister. Although Fionna would never admit it, not even to herself, she was just as delicate as any other girl with feelings for a guy. Even thought Fionna was tough and loved to roughhouse with just about any monster that crossed her path, she was just as prone to heartbreak like everyone else. Maybe if Cake could find someone for her who could like her back...

The following morning (only a few hours or so), Fionna woke to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs and a cloudy sky out the window. Rubbing her eyes, she jumped down from her bed and lazily made her way down the handles and into the kitchen area. Cake was humming a song as she put a hearty helping of bacon on Fionna's plate and pushed it towards her.

"Good to see you're awake!" Cake said brightly.

Fionna mumbled something and took the plate from the counter to their meal table. Cake scooted in the booth beside her and chewed on her bacon.

"I have to run a few errands today for Lord Monochromicorn and I won't be back until late. You gonna be okay?" Cake said.

"Sure, I guess. I was gonna go slay some monster that was terrorizing the troll people later on today anyway," Fionna said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Cake finished her bacon and hopped off the bench. "Okay, girl, see you later!"

Fionna sighed into her hands and grabbed her sword, walking out the door towards battle half-heartedly. She was still upset that Gumball had to be forced into asking her out and a little angry at Marshall for yelling at him. However, she couldn't help but to be flattered by his caring words... if he meant them, that is.

Meanwhile, Cake was running in the opposite direction of her boyfriend's house. Instead, she was rushing towards a familiar flame sitting upon a rock.

"Flamba! I need to ask you a favor," Cake called.

The little Flame creature turned, her eyes raised in surprise. "Oh, hey, Cake. Whatcha need?"

"D'you know any princes around Fionna's age?"

"Well, there is Flame Prince but no one has seen him in a while," Flamba replied. "He often runs around with his Fire Lions in the bare lands of Aaa."

"When was he released? I heard his mother locked him up or was that just a rumor?"

"The Flame Queen doesn't tell us a whole lot but he's pretty evil. That's why he was locked up. Someone released him and he's run off ever since."

"Evil?" Cake repeated, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Hot-headed too."

"Oh..."

Cake gave her a piece of coal as thanks and the Flame creature hummed in happiness. The clouds above growled menacingly and Flamba's flames died down a little.

"I better get outta here before it starts raining. See you around," she said, hopping down from the rock and running off.

Fionna let out a sigh and called for the troll people to come out. The monster was lying on the ground dead and Fionna's body was a little worse for wear. The troll people nervously poked the monster's eye to check if it really was dead and then they began to cheer, calling Fionna's name. The human heard a familiar laugh and she looked up from the troll people asking her questions and for autographs. Ice Queen was gliding along the sky chasing after a pack of Fire Lions. She was shooting icicles at them but they someone at the head of the pack was defending them miserably. Ice Queen would dodge the attacks and continue pursuing them.

"What a day," Fionna mumbled, pushing her way past the trolls and towards the battle at hand. What was worse, it began to rain and the Fire Lions grew weak. Fionna had to act fast and get them cover. So she began to run after Ice Queen, her sword tight in her hand. She leapt off a ledge nearby and pulled back her fist. Ice Queen noticed a second too late as the heroine smacked the crown off her head and then sent a kick into her stomach.

"You bratty Tom Boy!" Ice Queen shrieked as she and Fionna fell from the sky.

"What's your deal with the Fire Lions, Ice Queen?" Fionna demanded, clutching on Ice Queen's dress.

"They were melting nearly half of my kingdom. Them and that prince," the queen spat.

A cry of pain made Fionna realize that the Fire creatures were dying. Inches from the ground, she kicked off of Ice Queen's face and landed in the grass, running after them, following their apparent burn trail. She followed it to a cave where the Fire Lions were cowering in but a figure was lying near the mouth, struggling to get inside.

Thinking fast, Fionna pulled out an umbrella and opened it, running towards the figure. She held the umbrella over it and it realized that rain was no longer hitting its body. Slowly, the figure stood and turned. Fionna's face heat up in more ways than one. One out of embarrassment, one being that this figure was attractive, and the other being that the figure was incredibly hot... literally.

Flame Prince looked up at the cover in wonder and then down at his savior. Fionna wordlessly led him towards the cave and let him go inside.

"Uh... thank you," he said unsurely. "You are... a Fire Elemental too?"

"No. I'm a human," Fionna replied, still blushing.

"But your face is red," he said.

She blushed even harder and turned away. "That's nothing. It's just... nothing."

"Fi!" Cake called running towards the cave. "Fionna are you alright?"

"Cake? What are you doing here?" Fionna asked.

"I saw you fighting Ice Queen and running after..." Cake trailed off noticing that this was the Flame Prince Flamba was talking about. "What happened here?"

"Nothing," Fionna said. She turned to Flame Prince, who was staring at her awkwardly. She smiled softly and waved. "See you around."

He waved back a little and watched as Fionna and Cake left the cave.

"He is one hot dude," Fionna muttered distractedly as they walked back to the treehouse. "Who _was_ that?

"The Prince of the Fire Kingdom..." her companion replied nervously, checking to see if the evil prince was following them.

"I think I got a crush."

Fi, are you crazy? He's evil!"

Fionna frowned. "No he's not! Look at him!"

Cake looked back at the cave and saw Flame Prince tend to the Fire Lions. Fionna raised an eyebrow, expecting an apology.

"That's not what Flamba said," Cake said softly.

"You know about him?" Fionna said excitedly. "What's he like?"

"I don't know! Fionna, stay away from him. He can hurt you."

Fionna stopped listening as Cake began to lecture her. She glanced behind her shoulder to see if she could still see Flame Prince. She couldn't anymore but felt her face warm up as she dwelled on him.

"And just wait until Gumball hears this!" Cake finished.

Fionna gasped and rounded on Cake. "Don't tell him! Or Marshall Lee."

"Why not?" Cake demanded.

"Because I'll never hear the end of it. If he's evil, they'll want me to stay away from him," Fionna explained.

"You just proved my point!"

"Cake, please!" she begged. "I want to move on and find out more about this guy! Help me out, Cake!"

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt!" Cake argued.

"Oh come on! We hang out with a blood-sucking vampire for Glob's sake!"

The two girls stared at one another with determined expressions, hoping the other would cave in and give into their pleas. And Cake was the first one to crack and she let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll help you," she said, defeated.

"Mathematical! Thanks, Cake. I owe you one," Fionna said, punching her friend in the arm.

"You certainly do," Cake mumbled under her breath as Fionna challenged her to a race home. Cake took up the challenge and the two girls ran off back to the treehouse.

-0-

"Why am I some sort of heartbreaker?" Princess Bubblegum demanded Marceline as the vampire turned the page.

"_You_ aren't. _Gumball_ is," Marceline argued.

"Can I please come out now?" Ice King said, leaning on the cage bars.

"No!" Jake, Finn, Marceline, and Bubblegum shouted.

"This is junk! Flame Prince isn't supposed to show up if this is a Fiolee fan fiction," Ice King said. "You're doing it all wrong."

"It's called building up tension," Marceline replied.

"Just shut your pie-hole, Ice King!" Finn said. "Wait until it ends _then _you can judge it."

"He's not gonna listen, bro," Jake said, putting a paw on Finn's shoulder.

"Just hold on and I'll continue reading," Marceline said.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! Flame Prince has showed up.**

**Since some of the characters have different origins than the original ones so that's why I changed his meeting Fionna. Don't worry! It'll work out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fanning the Flames

**I'm in such an Adventure Time mood right now. I have to keep writing it! I hope you guys keep reading.**

**So Flame Prince just came into Fionna's world. What will ensue now? And will Marshall Lee and Gumball catch wind of Fionna's new crush? Read on to find out!**

**AGAIN: if you have any song ideas that you want to put in here, shoot me a message and I will make it so with your name on it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time, Fionna and Cake adventures would be every episode. But I don't.**

Quietly, she crept through the forest as she looked for him. Fionna's blue eyes scanned each bush and tree, hoping to catch a scorch mark or a flame to see if her newly developed crush was still around. The night air was cold on her skin and all she thought of was his warmth of his fiery aura. It was a week since she last saw him and she wanted to meet him. The last time she saw him was when she found out where he was after talking to Flamba about him. She had journeyed to see him but their meeting wasn't entirely ideal since he nearly burned down half the forest when she kept stuttering on her words, thinking she was insulting him in some language he didn't understand. If only she could find him she could explain-

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind her, making her jump.

She turned and saw Marshall Lee floating a few inches above the ground, an ancient MP3 in his hands and headphones hanging around his neck. One eyebrow was raised as he pocketed the music playing device, watching the human tug at her bunny ears nervously.

"Oh... nothing special," she said. "Just taking a stroll."

"What is it with you can Cake and your 'taking a stroll' lie?" Marshall said, shaking his head. "It's like you're related or something."

"We are sisters," Fionna pointed out.

"Whatever the case: why are you lying to me?"

"Why are you cross-examining me? What the stuff is that all about?" Fionna demanded.

"That's a big word, Fionna! 'Cross-examining'! I'm very proud of you," he teased, laughing.

She blushed but smiled too. "Ha ha." She turned away to continue looking for Flame Prince but Marshall followed her, floating on his back, his arms behind his head.

"Looking for something?" he pressed. Then a sly smile crept on his face. "Or... someone?"

"It's none of your business. What are _you_ doing?" she said, changing the topic.

"Hunting for some apples. I went by Tree Stumps' place earlier but he yelled all this old man garbage at me," Marshall said.

"You should stay away from his apples. He gets real serious about them," she advised.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving off her comment. "I'll get them one day. Now that I've told, you tell."

"We never made a deal," Fionna argued, pushing back a branch, her eyes skimming the ground for burns.

"It's only fair, y'know. Aren't you bound by hero honor or something?" he said, referring to the time he enslaved her as his henchman.

"This is completely different."

"I guess. But I stand by my statement."

Fionna stopped as a powerful light reached the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Flame Prince sitting in a clearing alone. She had to get rid of Marshall Lee somehow or he'll go on and on about how dangerous or evil the prince was.

"You're right Marshall! I do have a code of honor," she said smiling plainly at him. "I'm looking for something I lost form my pack. I can't quite remember where I left it so can you look over that way while I check in this clearing? We can meet up at the treehouse afterwards."

He shrugged and flew off in the opposite direction. Smiling to herself at her clever lie she had just pulled, she stepped into the clearing and watched as Flame Prince looked at his own reflection in the pond water. He dipped a finger into it and retreated, gasping in hurt. Fionna tried to be quiet but her foot stepped on a branch. He turned towards her and blinked in surprise.

"Oh! It's you," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing the water.

"Oh... yes. It's just I've barely been out in the world ever since I broke away from my mother," he said quietly, looking at the flowers he had burned a few minutes ago. "They do not seem to like my fire."

"Well, they're plants," she said gently, picking one he had yet to burn. He seemed shocked that the flower didn't burst into flames like his had done.

"How do you do that?" he asked. "They don't burn."

"Oh, that's 'cause I'm not a Fire person," she said.

He looked at the flower and hesitantly reached out but the flower turned to ash in Fionna's hands. The prince burned her a little too and her breath came out sharply, stepping back in fright. He seemed even more shocked at this new discovery. Flame Prince reached out a little and a trail of fire reached Fionna's feet. She yelped and ran to the pond, sticking her foot in the water. To her surprise, Flame Prince cried out in pain and he glared at her.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"That hurt you? I'm sorry!" she said, stepping forward but fire danced around her feet again due to his rising anger. They scared her and she stamped one out upon reflex.

"Ow! Cut it out!" he yelled at her.

Worried Marshall Lee would hear them she apologized and backed into a tree, her face as red as the flames.

"I'm so sorry! It's just... uh... I've been looking for you to tell you that-," she began but Marshall's voice carried through the trees.

"Fionna!? Is this what you were looking for?" he called for her.

Regretfully, Fionna told Flame Prince to wait there and went after Marshall's voice.

"What are you talking about?" she said when she was some distance away from the prince of the Fire Kingdom.

The Vampire King held up what looked like an old necklace with several sapphires encrusted in the pendant.

"Uh... yeah! Thanks a lot, Marshall," she lied, snatching the necklace from him.

"Why's your face all red?" he asked, watching her hastily stuff the necklace in her pack.

"No reason... just running and looking for this necklace. Are you gonna go home now?" she asked, not looking directly at him.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "Give me a call, alright? So we can chill or something."

"Sounds radical, man," she agreed half-heartedly. "See you around."

He waved goodbye hesitantly and then flew off towards home. Fionna sprinted back to Flame Prince but found the clearing empty. Groaning, she followed his trail of ash back to the Grass Lands.

"Hey wait!" she called after him.

He turned to her and wondered why she followed him out here. What was this girl's deal?

"Please... I just wanna say that I really like you," she said rapidly. "When I see you, I get all nervous and tingly inside. I just wanna hang out and get to know you, y'know?"

"You like me?" he repeated, blushing. His flames began to rise all around him, a smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, feeling giddy. He walked slowly towards her and she reached out a hand, determined not to get hurt this time. She would grin and bare it even if the pain was awful. She wasn't going to mess this up. Not with him.

"Fionna get out of there!" Marshall yelled.

"No, Marshall, don't!" she cried as the vampire took a swing at Flame Prince with his axe bass.

Angry, Flame Prince's flames grew ten feet and he nearly burned both of them. He tried to attack Marshall by shooting flames at him but Fionna jumped in the way of the attack in spite of Marshall Lee's protests, getting burned on her arms. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the flames, making Flame Prince stop in concern and shock. She fell to her knees and clutched the burns in pain. Marshall floated from above and watched, amazed as Flame Prince tried to help Fionna. After realizing this was only hurting her more, Flame Prince stepped back, unsure of what to do now.

"You are a Water Elemental... you create water," he said.

"What?" Fionna said. "No! These are just tears. They don't happen a lot, I promise."

"That's why you hurt. We are opposites."

"No! No no no no!" Fionna assured, shaking her head.

"We can never be..."

"Can't we try?"

"You would defy nature for me?"

They stared at one another for a few seconds as Fionna nodded slowly.

"Yeah..."

Still watching, Marshall felt a pang in his chest as Flame Prince smiled at Fionna. He looked away as the human got her feet, shaking from the pain. Flame Prince and Fionna tried to hug but Fionna felt another searing pain shoot through her as his fiery body touched her own. She groaned and pulled away, tears stinging her eyes. Flame Prince sighed.

"Goodbye, Fionna," he said, turning into a trail of fire and rushing away.

"W-wait!" Fionna called but he was long gone.

It was just Marshall and Fionna under the moonlight. Her burn marks still stung and she hugged her chest, wincing with every movement. He couldn't hold his tongue. He _had_ to say something.

"Are you a moron?" he said.

"What?" she snapped, glaring up at him.

"A Fire Elemental? Really?" he said.

"Shut up!" she said, storming away towards home.

How stupid can she be? First a nerdy science freak like Gumball and now a hot-headed danger hazard? She has got to be joking. Marshall didn't go after her. Instead, he tugged on his sweat shirt absentmindedly and flew off towards the Candy Kingdom. At least Gumball was a better love interest that Flame Prince. Gumball had a right to know after all.

Marshall Lee reached the balcony of Gumball's room and barged it without knocking, making the Candy Prince wake in terror.

"What are you doing?" Gumball demanded. "You could have killed me."

"Ah, but I didn't, Bubba. Remember that next time we encounter," he hissed, smirking.

"And just what do I owe the honor of having you in my home?" Gumball said, frowning.

"Fionna's new crush," Marshall said.

Then he went on explaining what had happened that night. He had to admit he enjoyed watching horror cross over Gumball's face like he had never seen before. Teasing him, Marshall asked if he were jealous. But the prince ignored him entirely and jumped out of bed, tugging on his lab coat.

"What the fluff are you doing?" Marshall said, following Gumball as he rushed down the halls of the palace.

"Research... get out of my face, Marshall. I've got work to do," he replied hotly, pushing the Vampire King out of the way and disappeared down a spiral stair case.

"Everyone's pushing me today," Marshall murmured, flying out of the castle.

He hummed a few songs to himself as he reached his house just as the sun was beginning to rise. Whatever Gumball was going to do, it was bound to be boring so Marshall didn't care in the slightest. He thought about how Fionna was willing to try and change nature itself to be with someone as dangerous as Flame Prince. She was certainly fearless.

Marshall raided his fridge and took out a bowl of strawberries and sucked the red out of them before retreating to his room for a good day's sleep.

Back at the treehouse, Fionna was being lectured by Cake as the cat tended to Fionna's wounds. The human wasn't really listening. She was still saddened by the fact Flame Prince basically rejected her.

"You're lucky Marshall Lee was there in time. Are you listening to me?" Cake said.

"Wha-? Oh yeah. Lucky," Fionna said.

"Girl, I know you like him but he's bad news. You could get hurt," Cake said. Then she eyed the burns and sighed. "Again."

"I always get hurt whether it's from a acid monster or a regular dude," Fionna pointed out. "It just ends up being another adventure in romance..."

After Cake finished wrapping Fionna's arms in soft bandages, she told Fionna to take a nap since they had to go meet Gumball later that afternoon for a special task he wanted to give to them. Reluctantly, Fionna listened to her sister and climbed up the handles into the bedroom and snuggled beneath the furs of her bed. She glanced out the window to the rising sun. She smirked to herself, thinking that Marshall was probably going to bed now too.

"I'm becoming a vampire," she joked, giggling to herself. "I bet Marshall would be proud of me for that."

She closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping that she would seem Flame Prince once again and start over.

-0-

Marceline paused and sucked the red out of an apple that was sitting beside her.

"Is there more?" Jake pressed.

"Hold on, weenie. I gotta take a break from this every once in a while," she said, glaring at the dog.

"What is it with you making my character a total loser?" Bubblegum asked, crossing her arms. "He sound like a cynical nerd if you ask me."

"But I didn't change anything," Marceline sniggered, making Bubblegum huff in frustraion.

"Guys... I gotta pee," Ice King said, dacning around in his cage.

"If we let you out, you're gonna mess this whole thing up," Finn said. "Stay put."

"But I really gotta go. Can you at least let Gunter in here so he can help?" Ice King pleaded.

"Help you with what?" Jake wondered, glancing at the penguin they had also captured but who seemed to be enjoying the fan fiction.

"He's a Fiolee shipper, Ice King," Marceline said. "We're gonna let him listen until it's done. _Then_ we'll throw him in there with you."

"Oh come on, Marceline," Finn said. "That'll just jack up the penguin even worse."

He and Jake high-fived, laughing as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Continue on, Marcy," Finn said. "This is Mathematical!"

**And that is the end of chapter 3. I know, I know it's very Fionna/Flame Prince heavy right now but I PROMISE it's Fiolee. I SWEAR. Marceline knows what she's doing. Don't worry about it.**

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	4. A Break in Friends

**Poor Fionna. Getting rejected by Flame Prince.**

**Well, as we go on, the drama builds up as Marceline decides to make everything a little more difficult for lady Finn. xD**

**Again! If you have any songs you want in this story, shoot me a PM. Seriously. If you want Marshall to sing something to Fionna or Cake sing a little rap about knitting sweater or **_**whatever**_** (as long as it has to do with the story), go right on ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward is the creator of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake and Natasha Allegri is the creator of Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. Thank Glob for the both of them.**

"PG? Are you home?" Fionna called as they entered the castle of the Candy Kingdom. "You wanted to talk to us about something?"

She and Cake exchanged shrugs and they walked through the castle to find Peppermint Butler sewing something of the prince's. She glanced up at them and realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you!" she said. "His Majesty is in the lab."

"Shoulda known," Fionna mumbled after they thanked Peppermint Butler. The two heroines walked up a spiral staircase to a room where they heard Gumball's muttering come out from beneath the door. The girls opened the door and Gumball turned, bags under his gummy eyes.

"Fionna! Are you alright!" he said.

"Uh... yeah?" Fionna said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Gumball put down a piece of chalk he had been wearing down and walked up to her, taking her arm in his hand and examining her bandages.

"Oh _that_?" she said nervously. "It's just something I got by helping those troll people. It's no big deal-"

But Gumball wasn't listening. He ignored her protests as he unraveled the bandages and found the burns beneath. Gumball turned his eyes on her in a very serious way and Fionna felt her heart hammer in her chest.

"It's nothing," she lied.

"Marshall Lee told me," he said darkly.

Fionna was furious. She yanked her arm out of Gumball's grip and stepped back. "He _what_? What gives him the right?"

"Fionna, he was very smart to tell me," Gumball said. "Flame Prince is dangerous and evil. He is also highly unstable-"

"I know what this is about," Fionna spat at him. "You're jealous! Jealous I like someone else now. Flame Prince isn't evil. He's passionate and scared. He's in a world he doesn't understand. But if someone were to guide him..."

"You don't understand. I'm telling you this to protect you from him."

"That's a load of bunk!"

"It's true!"

"Is this really what you wanted to talk about?" Fionna said, unimpressed and angry.

Gumball nodded, trying to explain to her the danger of dating Flame Prince. He got all scientific about it to the point where it sounded like gibberish to her.

"I'm _not_ dating Flame Prince," she said after a while.

"You... you're not?"

"No."

"Believe me, I would be covering a lot more than her arms," Cake said. "Her face and legs and whatever else that might get burned."

"Why did Marshall-"

"I didn't," a voice said from above.

The three of them looked towards the window to see a covered up Marshall. He was wearing is grey and white flannel, a baseball cap, and his knuckle-less gloves, an umbrella over his head to avoid the sun.

"I said she was crushing on him," he said to Gumball, floating down to the floor of the lab. "Never said she was dating."

Fionna's face burned as she laid eyes on him. She turned on her heel and marched out of the room, her hands balled into fists. Cake glared at both of them and walked out after her sister. Marshall snickered and glanced at Gumball.

"Real smooth, Bubba," he said, flying after them.

Gumball ground his teeth together and returned to his research. Marshall was soon a little ways behind the girls, the umbrella hooked to his arm.

"He's a real butt, huh, Fi?" he said, grinning.

Fionna stopped in her tracks and turned around, sending a punch into his shoulder, ignoring the pain from the burn. Marshall winced and stared at her in disbelief.

"What the stuff was that for?" he demanded.

But Fionna ignored him, Cake sending an apologetic yet somehow accusatory look her her shoulder. the Vampire King floated there, dumbfounded that Fionna actually hit him like that with such anger. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she had been hesitating. Usually, a real punch from Fionna could be bruise or knock out worthy. But having no blood, Marshall Lee was immune to bruises but it hurts all the same... What was her deal?

When the heroines reached their treehouse, Fionna let out an angry cry and Cake knew it was time for something to calm her down. She heated up some water and gave Fionna a cup of hot chocolate, telling the human to sit and relax.

"I cannot believe him! I thought he would prevent telling Gumball at any cost because he would know this would be his initial reaction," Fionna moaned into her arms as she rested her head in them. "Glob he's so annoying sometimes."

"I know, girl. He doesn't think about anyone but himself," Cake said, lying a little. That wasn't entirely true. Cake knew that Marshall Lee probably told Gumball so he could put Fionna in her place because he knew she wouldn't listen to Marshall. But Fionna was stubborn and wasn't easily turned from what she wanted. And now, she wanted Flame Prince and was willing to defy nature to get him.

That evening, Cake made Fionna some spaghetti, hoping that would get her mind off of the protests to the two boys. Cake knew that Fionna wasn't stupid so she decided to let her learn from her mistakes instead of lecturing her. She never really listened to the cat during those lectures anyway so it was a lost cause. Fionna was sharpening her sword when someone tapped her on the shoulder. With quick reflexes, she jumped up, grabbing her sword and was about to swing when she saw Marshall floating behind her.

"Oh. It's you," she mumbled. "What do you want?"

"What was your deal today?" he said, crossing his arms.

"You told Gumball about Flame Prince," she said. "I thought you would think twice about doing that? You know how he gets!"

"I was doing that to knock some sense into you," he argued. "We only want the best for you. I hope you know that."

"What if Flame Prince _is_ the best for me?" Fionna countered.

"Are you crazy? He's a dangerous, flammable, hot-headed creature who can kill you!"

"You act like you don't know me! I'm Fionna the Human! Destroyer of monsters, enemy of the Ice Queen, dungeon master, and protector of princes everywhere. And you and Gumball act as if I can't take care of myself."

As much as he hated to admit it, she had a fair point. But he was there when she got hurt by Flame Prince. She had cried right in front of him out of pain. Maybe... just maybe it wasn't pain at all, Marshall thought. Perhaps she knew that, since the two of them could never actually be together, Fionna cried because she didn't want to lose Flame Prince. Whatever the case, he still hurt Fionna. And you _never_ mess with Fionna in front of Marshall Lee. Can't she see he just had her best interests in heart. But he _had _to put some sense into her so he continued trying to explain to her why she shouldn't see Flame Prince.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he said. "You can get killed and then who's gonna be my buddy? I don't wanna hang out with Bubba all alone." He meant this as a joke but Fionna thought otherwise.

"This is all about you, isn't it?" she spat, putting her hands on her hips. "You just want me to be your little play thing. Something you can watch screw up again and again and laugh for about an hour before you help me."

Marshall got mad and he ground his teeth together. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"Just stay away from me, Marshall! I don't want to talk to you or see you ever again!" she yelled. "I hate you!"

Cake froze from where she was, about to walk inside the room the two were enclosed in. She held in a gasp as she listened to Marshall's reaction.

The Vampire King just floated there, eyes wide and unsure what to say. He had the same expression when Fionna had found out he had just tagged along with them to fight the door lady, not having anything actually taken. But instead of embarrassment, he was hurt. It was written all over his face but Fionna wasn't looking at him anymore. She couldn't.

"Well fine!" he yelled back. "I don't know why I even hang out with you!"

With an angry hiss, he flew out the window towards home. Fionna remained where she stood, breathing hard. She suddenly realized what she had just said. She hadn't meant it!

"Marshall, wait!" she cried, running towards the window but... he had gone.

Cake cautiously opened the door to see Fionna standing by the open window, helpless and unsure of what to do.

"Come on, girly," Cake said. "Let's go find Flame Prince and prove them wrong."

Fionna smiled softly at her sister and the two of them went out into the Grass Lands in search of Fionna's crush.

About a month later, Fionna and Flame Prince were dating. It had been difficult to explain herself but Flame Prince was finally able to understand her and happily accepted her with semi-open arms. Due to the fact they couldn't actually hug, they awkwardly touched hands, Fionna finding the pain wasn't as bad as the first time. Afterwards, Cake had to soak Fionna's hand in some cool water in spite of the human's protests.

She and Marshall still weren't talking even though Fionna had put in every effort to see him and apologize. He seemed to talk her words at heart and was ignoring her completely. Fionna had even taken to sitting in front of his house every time dusk would arrive, waiting for him. But he never came out. She had called his house too and left several messages but he refused to pick up.

"He'll get over it," Gumball said when the heroines arrived at the castle for a mission. Fionna and Gumball had apologized to one another, Gumball warning her he was still a little off-put about Flame Prince and how dangerous he was but promised to keep his mouth shut for as long as he could.

But Fionna wasn't convinced as she and Cake left, sword in hand, off to rescue Wild-berry Prince from the Ice Queen. Thankfully, Ice Queen wasn't home so the place was deserted, except her several penguins that were waddling around. Fionna and Cake swiftly jumped inside and unlocked the helpless prince from his cage and brought him home rather quickly. As they were leaving, Ice Queen arrived, infuriated that they got the best of her... again. Finding a way to unleash her rage, Fionna was tossed by Cake up towards the Ice Queen and sent a powerful punch in the Ice Queen's stomach. Using her face as a lift, she shot upward and fell with the enemy after smacking her in the back. Fionna landed on the Ice Queen's back and ordered her home, the Ice Queen cursing as she flew off.

After that adventure, the girls traveled to a dungeon Prince Gumball suggested they visit for there was a treasure chest with something he wanted to study inside that was guarded by seven-headed snake. When Cake opened the chest as Fionna was slaying the beast, Cake found nothing else in there but cookie mix and some chocolate chips. They should have known... Gumball loves baking more than he loves science. They took it to him anyway but were excited after he gave them some of the cookies he created. They gave Fionna and Cake a limited ability to fly which ended after about a few minutes or so. They returned home after a long day but, when Cake went inside, Fionna stayed outside, hoping she would catch a glimpse of her vampire friend soaring through the sky.

"I don't understand. Why is he mad at you?" Flame Prince asked her a few weeks later as the two of them wandered around the Grass Lands on a date.

"He's just... it's complicated," Fionna said. She was keeping a slight distance from him. She and Flame Prince had tried to kiss in spite of Gumball's warnings and he nearly died after melting the ground beneath him. Fionna had to rescue him and was almost killed herself. They kept to kissing rocks and handing it to one another instead. Gumball then said it would be safe because FP had stabilized his heat control but they weren't taking any chances. Fionna couldn't quite smile without wincing for about a week after that event.

"Have you seen him at all?" Flame Prince went on.

She shook her head. "He hates me now."

"I don't think so," Flame Prince said slowly. "Fire sometimes shrinks when it's been doused or lowered. However, if someone rekindles it, it grows back and becomes stronger. You might have lowered him but you can rekindle him. Rekindle your friendship."

"But he's not talking to me!" Fionna said, becoming frustrated. "I get what you're saying and I'm trying to 'rekindle' our friendship but he's not answering his phone or coming out of his house. I'm worried about him."

Flame Prince stopped in his tracks, looking up to the night sky. He pointed to something in the air and Fionna looked up too. Something dark and silhouetted was blocking some of the stars from view as it moved. She knew that figure anywhere.

"It's Marshall Lee!" she said excitedly. She turned to Flame Prince. "I'm sorry. Can I go?"

He nodded and smiled, watching her run after him. "She cares for the fanged one... a lot more than she thinks." He sighed inwardly and turned into a flame trail to retreat to his fiery home his girlfriend and her companion had created for him.

"Marshall!" Fionna cried, cupping her hands over her mouth so he could hear her. "Marshall Lee the Vampire King!"

But he didn't hear her. He just kept on flying. Marshall Lee didn't even know she was chasing after him. He was too busy listening to his MP3 on high, his headphones over his ears. He was off to visit a few of his ghost friends in the graveyard and was just enjoying his music, no knowledge of Fionna running in his wake.

"Aw, stuff!" Fionna moaned as she continued to chase him. She grabbed a rock out of her pack and tossed it, sending it sailing it his direction. It skimmed the bottom of his shoe but missed poorly. She caught it and threw it again.

Success!

It smacked onto his stomach and he stopped flying, irritated that someone was bothering him. He removed his headphones and looked down to yell at whoever dared to approach the Vampire King. To his surprise, Fionna was running after him, smiling that she finally got his attention. She waved at him to come down and he slowly descended from the sky to the ground.

-0-

"I'm glad everything is staring to work out," Bubblegum said, smoothing out the folds of her dress.

"I was starting to get a little nervous in the middle," BMO said.

"BMO don't be a wimp," Finn said.

"Oh come on, man! You were shaking a little," Jake teased making Marceline laugh.

"Mission accomplished," she said.

"You're ending that chapter like that?" Ice King said. "That's so wrong!"

"It's called a cliff-hanger," Marceline said. "Read up."

"Let's keep going!" Finn said.

**I never felt that Flame Prince would be a total jerk to Fionna and her friends. He may be hot headed at times but I think he would be okay with her hanging out with Gumball and Marshall. Not liking them that much, but tolerate them for her sake. :P Hate me, fine. I don't care.**

**Will Marshall Lee and Fionna be able to become friends again? Tune in next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Why Do You Care

**Hey hey hey! How is everybody doing/ Excited for a new Adventure Time episode tomorrow? Oh Lemongrab... you crazy guy.**

**Last we left off, Marshall Lee was flying over Aaa to visit some ghost friends and Fionna spotted him while she was on a date with Flame Prince. Before that, the two (F and M) had an argument because Marshall Lee told Gumball about Flame Prince. Will Marshall and Fionna be able to become friends once again? Let's find out.**

**And thank you very much **_**spiderwilliam13**_** for their amazing song for Fionna. She'll be singing it this chapter so look forward to that!**

**So to all of you who still want to write a song, send me a message or put it in a review and I will put it into the fic! **

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is not mine. It is Pendleton Ward's.**

His feet didn't touch the ground. He just hovered a few inches over it as Fionna stopped in front of him to catch her breath. Marshall Lee paused his song and put the MP3 back into his pocket and put his headphones around his neck. He didn't say anything. He had nothing _to_ say. After what Fionna had shouted at him, he was angry with her but, at the same time, missed talking to her. They were conflicting emotions that were tearing him apart. Hopefully, whatever the human had to say, it would be able to explain everything that had happened.

"M- Marshall," she gasped, taking in a hearty breath. "I wanna talk to you."

He crossed his arms and still kept his mouth shut.

"Okay... uh... I just wanted to apologize," she said nervously, seeing that he wasn't all too happy to see her. "I didn't mean what I said. And I called you about a dozen times and-"

"I know. I heard all of your messages. I missed a lot of my gigs because you were sitting outside of my house," Marshall said sharply, making Fionna very ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Marshall! I was just angry and I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly."

"Look, I'm trying to fix everything. I don't want to lose you," she said pleadingly. "I left a date with Flame Prince to chase you down for about two miles!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Fionna, you haven't even heard what Gumball and I have been telling you!" he said hotly. "He told me that you kissed the guy and nearly died when that happened. I don't understand why you're so stubborn. You flat out refuse to listen to the people who love you."

This wasn't going the way Fionna had hoped. Marshall was making her a little mad but she was trying her best to keep her cool and simply talk to him.

"Marshall, please..." she trailed off, unable to finish her thought. What else was there to say? Would it be enough for him to forgive her and they could move on? Even Gumball was beginning to open his mouth a little more after the kissing incident. Cake was trying her best to defend her sister for she now saw that Flame Prince wasn't all that bad. Fionna sighed inwardly, glancing at the top of her home that was in the distance. Gumball, who had been out picking some sort of ingredient for his latest cooking experiment, overheard their conversation and walked over to them to hopefully end this conversation.

"Is something the matter?" he said.

"What the hey are you doing here?" Marshall said, surprised at the prince's arrival.

"I was out picking some green madaloos. They grow all around here and they're great substitutes for-" but he stopped as he noticed Marshall was pretending to fall asleep during Gumball's little explanation. Glaring at Marshall, he addressed Fionna. "I know I promised to keep my mouth shut, Fi, but I must tell you that Marshall and I only have your best interests at heart."

"Like she hasn't heard us say that before," the Vampire King said.

"I understand that but you don't seem to be hearing what I'm saying," Fionna said.

"We do but you're not hearing what _we_ are saying," Marshall said. "Flame Prince is dangerous."

"He's stabilized slightly," Gumball said quietly. "But he is still evil."

"I see that I'm not gonna win this one," she said, turning away from them. "I'm sorry, Marshall Lee. I hope you can forgive me."

She began to walk home, but Marshall Lee called after her.

"Fionna, we just care for you," he said, Gumball nodding in agreement. "Me, Gumball, and Cake. We all do."

"_Why do you care?_" Fionna sang softly but didn't turn back. Marshall looked up, a little surprised at her sudden tune.

_I tell you how I feel, but you all stare_

_While floating in the air_

_So tell me why do you care if I like a guy?_

_You're a vampire, without a heart to beat_

_And you're a guy who's made of something sweet_

_But I can be who I want to be..._

Marshall Lee slowly took out his bass, which had been slung over his back, and began to play a tune for her.

_So what if he's bad?_

_You're on an evil streak_

_He may get me mad but_

_At least he's not a science geek_

_You both had a chance_

_But your attempts were weak_

_I've made my choice of who to like_

_I don't need your opinion_

_Don't try to think you know what's best for me_

_That's my decision_

_My heart does not belong to you_

_I love the prince of flame_

_So stop your silly attempts boys_

_Let's end this little game..._

Fionna went back to walking home alone, her hands over her pack's straps. Gumball and Marshall were staring after her, mouths slightly open. Marshall put his bass behind him and flew upwards towards the direction of Flame Prince's house.

"Where are you going?" Gumball demanded.

"FP's house," he replied simply, flying faster than Gumball could keep up with. He had to be alone with Flame Prince. There were a few things he'd like to say to the guy.

He saw the fiery home that was lighting up the night sky and the prince walking about, adding a little more fire to it occasionally and enjoying the mysterious view of the water below the cliff he lived upon. He noticed something flying towards him and recognized it as the fanged one that Fionna cared for. Marshall Lee flew down and grabbed Flame Prince's tunic to bring him close to his face. Being immune to the burns (since he had once fooled around in the Fire Kingdom and the fact that he was a vampire), the touch didn't hurt him in the slightest. Flame Prince was too shocked to react with a fire attack and let himself be confronted by the vampire.

"Listen, dude, Fionna is the most radical girl in all of Aaa and if you so much burn her to the first degree so help me you will be tossed into the lake while it rains," Marshall said darkly, his face becoming scarier and scarier. "I may be a little late to say this but I want you to know there is a death penalty at stake here."

Flame Prince nodded, his eyes wide. Marshall Lee pushed Flame Prince away.

"I'm glad we got that covered," he said and flew off, leaving Flame Prince stunned beside his flaming house. He watched the vampire become a dot in the sky as the sun began to rise over the hills. Flame Prince crossed his arms and smiled knowingly.

Fionna shut the door of the treasure room behind her before climbing the ladder into the kitchen to grab a cracker or something to eat. Cake was at the stove making some bacon pancakes while humming a tune. She noticed Fionna and smiled.

"How was your date?" Cake asked her.

"Short because I ended up running after Marshall Lee to apologize," Fionna said, slumping into the booth and digging in to her bacon pancakes that her sister had set out for her.

"And what happened?" Cake said.

"It was a lost cause," Fionna said. She felt a heaviness in her chest and felt sick. "I don't think we'll ever be friends again."

"I don't think that's true," Cake said, sitting beside her with her own plate. "Marshall cares a great deal about you and is probably just as torn up about it as you are."

Fionna didn't answer. She just stabbed her food with her fork moodily. That day, after Fionna napped off her eventful evening, the two girls went out to Tree Stumps' house to help pick some apples. Fionna couldn't help but smile when she saw a few grey colored fruit hanging from the tree. A few were half grey, showing that Tree Stumps had caught Marshall Lee in mid-meal.

Then after a few helpings of apple pie, they trooped off to the Candy Kingdom so Gumball could give them something of value to transport to Turtle Prince. They ran into a few demons and a heartbroken dragon on the way, fought a couple of mushroom people who were attacking the ant village, and were able to get to the library in one piece. Cake decided to drag Fionna all the way to Marshall Lee's house so the two of them could put this stupid argument behind them and make up. Fionna was resisting, telling the cat it wasn't a good idea but Cake wouldn't listen. They bickered all the way to the front door of Marshall's house and Cake forced the human to knock on the door. Cake slithered away, leaving Fionna helpless and alone as the Vampire King opened the door.

She couldn't remember being so nervous. After singing her feelings to him and Gumball (only following Marshall's past examples) she didn't know how to deal with seeing him again. Gumball, being the lovably oblivious guy he was, didn't mention the song at all and everything was cool between the two of them. Marshall Lee was a whole other story.

"Oh, hey," he said. "Something you wanted."

"Cake dragged me here," Fionna blurted.

"Nuh-uh! You are _not_ putting the blame on me," Cake said from behind the rock she was hiding. Marshall shook his head as Fionna's face heated up.

"Come on in," Marshall said to Fionna, stepping aside so she could enter. She hesitantly made her way in and winced as Marshall shut the door behind her. They stared at one another for a few minutes until Fionna closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall down her face. She leapt forward, grabbing Marshall around the waist and hugged him with all her might. She can't lose him! She just can't!

To her relief, Marshall hugged her back. "I forgive you," he said gently.

She just held onto him tighter, her fingers clutching his flannel shirt, hoping to Glob that this was real. When they dropped the hug, Fionna shamefully wiped away the tears that escaped and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry about that," she said, giggling a little.

"Don't sweat it," he assured, pulling her into a headlock and giving her a noogie, making her shout out in protest but laugh at the same time.

They invited Cake inside and the three of them began to talk about random stuff. Marshall was ecstatic as Fionna excited told him about an adventure she went on with Cake to save some sort of crystal toe from a fire-breathing panda. She animated it by jumping up and down around his living room, making it appear right before his eyes. He was glad everything was going back to normal. He missed her and was happy they were patching things up.

"That was flippin' amazing!" Fionna said as she and Cake left the cave. "I think I can go back to being totally awesome again." Cake laughed and the two of them ran home, chasing one another all the way to the treehouse.

Another month went by and everything was regaining some "normalcy" in the land of Aaa. Gumball, Fionna, Marshall, and Cake were jamming together more often and actually had to bring down a door lady after she raided the entire Candy Kingdom. They had a few arguments but Cake was able to save the day with a truthful song about how afraid she was of Marshall sometimes. And after they retrieved everyone's stuff, Fionna and Marshall burst out laughing, teasing Cake affectionately. Flame Prince began to hang out with them on warm evenings and watch the stars with them when Gumball would tell them something "sciency" was going to happen that night.

Flame Prince was still taking Marshall Lee's threat to heart but was determined to show that he cared for Fionna just as much as Marshall did. He couldn't help but notice, however, how much happier Fionna seemed to be goofing off with the vampire on their little get togethers.

He began to think about how better off Fionna would be with Marshall Lee. Flame Prince liked her a lot but he knew, no matter how hard they tried, they could never be together forever like Fionna promised. It was touching but impossible. All he wanted her to be was happy and the only way that was possible was for her to be with the Vampire King.

So one afternoon while Fionna was just hanging out with him, Flame Prince faced her and sighed.

"Fionna... are you happy with me?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just that I've been thinking a lot and I don't think we'll work out," he said. He didn't want to sound harsh and the last thing he wanted was to break her heart but he had no choice if she truly wanted to be happy.

"What?" Fionna gasped, her eyes widening. "FP... what do you mean?"

"I just think that, with nature and my mother's disapproval and all, the two of us are an impossible couple," Flame Prince explained, not looking at her. "And I want you to be with someone that can love you without hurting you."

"But... Flame Prince?" Fionna said, her throat dry. "Aren't you happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been," he said honestly. "But you aren't."

"But I just-"

"Fionna, listen to me. I want to remain friends with you and keep hanging out all the time but I don't wanna hurt you anymore. I want to you be happy with the person you love."

"I love y-"

"Really?"

He gave her a sad look and Fionna shut her mouth. He then smiled and touched his hand to hers for one last time and then left for home. She was left alone, her hand throbbing from a slight burn. But she didn't cry. Fionna smiled and waved him goodbye, understanding his intentions. Friends- true friends- were people like Flame Prince. And she was glad to know him. All she had to do was figure out who he had meant.

-0-

"Whoo-hoo! Fionna!" Finn said, pumping his fist. "Lady me is awesome!"

"She really is cool," Jake said. "Why isn't Cake showing up more often?"

Lady Rainicorn said something in Korean that Bubblegum translated as: "And my character barely shows up at all."

"Hold on, guys," Marceline said, irritated. "I'm just getting started here."

"Can I please-?" Ice King began.

"No!" everyone shouted at him.

**Yes! Chapter 5 is finished! Thank you all who have read so far. It's getting interesting, no?**

**And thanks again to **_**spiderwilliam13**_** for your fantastic song. I hope I did it justice. So to anyone who has a song for the next chapter, shoot me a message or review.**

**Will Fionna figure out who Flame Prince means? Stick around for next time.**

**And, what time is it?**

**ADVENTURE TIME!**


	6. Thinking of You

**Thank you to those who have been reading and reviewing. It means a whole lot not to just me but to other writers too. I hope you're all enjoying the story!**

**So Flame Prince dumped Fionna but it wasn't a harsh break up or anything. Like I said, I don't think he was a jerk to her. More like what Flame Princess is to Finn. le shrug. I dunno.**

**So there will be no songs in this chapter and sorry to those of you who posted but I promise I will squeeze them in when I can. And for those of you who have songs that you want to submit, keep on sending them in.**

**I also want to apologize that this was a little late. I was sick for a majority of the time I wrote the first five chapters so I had a lot of free time. Now I'm kind of busy with everything else. :( So hang in there.**

**Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward=Adventure Time. Me=Simple Fan.**

The cool night air passed by her figure as she sat on top of the treehouse, her blond hair fluttering in the breeze. She wasn't cold but she wasn't warm. A small empty feeling was in her heart. The place where her affection for Flame Prince had been. She had seen him from time to time but their relationship was the only thing that seemed to have glued them together. But Fionna didn't mind too much. She was only focusing on who Flame Prince had been referring to the entire time he was ending their relationship. All he wanted was for her to be happy... with who?

Cake stretched up to sit beside her, a bundle of catnip in her paws. She didn't saw anything to her sister and simply purred, watching the Grass Lands roll by and played with the bundle. Fionna sighed a tired sigh and rubbed her eyes. She had really been hoping to catch a glimpse of Marshall Lee flying by on a nighttime hunt but he seemed to have not been out at all this evening. After a few more minutes, the two girls retreated inside after hearing a roll of thunder in the distance, clouds gathering beyond the horizon. Cake put away her catnip and Fionna stretched, changing into her red pajamas. Fionna sank into bed, Cake crawling into her drawer and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Nights like this weren't unusual after a while. Sometimes the two of them would return from a day full of adventuring and then hide inside for a night of relaxing. Other times it was mellow and they would either stay at home all day and goof around or come back from hanging out with one of their friends. Once or twice, Fionna wouldn't come home until late for she had been in a battle with the Ice Queen to save Gumball and Cake wouldn't always accompany her since she would be with Lord Monochromicorn for a majority of that day. It wasn't like Fionna _needed_ Cake's help with Ice Queen since she's fought the crazy old lady a bazillion times over but the cat's help was always welcomed. It was more fun when they teamed up to beat Ice Queen out of her wits and save several princes from Gumball to Lumpy Space Prince.

The following morning, Fionna and Cake finished eating a gigantic everything burrito before running off the the Candy Kingdom for a special event that Gumball had planned out. It was "Sweet Day" and it was a celebration of the many sweets and sugar around the kingdom. The girls were very excited for the sugar rush they were going to receive afterwards as they would run their way towards Marshall's Lee's cave to annoy the heck out of him and bring him some red sweets for his troubles. When Fionna arrived at the palace door, she knocked, breathless, and Gumball opened up wearing his blue apron.

"So glad you could make it!" he sang. "Come on in!"

They strode inside to see a crowd of Candy People enjoying themselves around the buffet table, gorging themselves with food. Fionna and Cake pushed themselves to the front and grinned at one another as they were served their weight in candy. It was probably not a good idea to give them the candy because the next thing they knew, Fionna and Cake were bouncing off the walls and laughing. Fionna ran up to Gumball and begged him to come with them to Marshall's but he politely declined, knowing the vampire would blame their sugar high on him. The rush was dying down as the girls chased one another to Marshall Lee's cave, the sun starting to set slowly behind them. Fionna was carrying about 10 lollipops, eight pounds of cherry jelly beans, 24 pieces of peppermint chocolate, and 17 pieces of licorice. All of them were a bright red, waiting to be sucked of their color by the Vampire King.

Thankfully, Gumball called ahead of time and Marshall was prepared for the girls. When Fionna furiously pounded on his door, he gathered himself before pulling it open. Fionna flew into his arms with a bone crushing hug and shoved the candy into his hands.

"We got that all for you!" she said excitedly as Cake jumped up and down beside her sister.

Marshall sighed but couldn't help but to grin. The two of them on a sugar rush was like what he had seen humans do after they drank too much before the Mushroom War. He knew a crash was due any minute so he sat them down on his hard couch and turned on the television he kept in his home. Cake took to the screen at once, staring at it with her large eyes. Fionna, however, insisted that Marshall eat his candy and that she watch him. When he questioned her, she just nodded at the bag rapidly, her cheeks pink with excitement.

"I'll humor you," he smirked, sucking the sweet color red out of a piece of peppermint chocolate.

After about an hour of watching the girls bounce up and down, they ended up crashing on his couch, sleeping off the sugar. Gumball was lucky Marshall was able to tolerate the girls. If it were anybody else, Gumball would have been a piece of scrap candy stuck to someone's shoe.

Fionna cracked open her eyes about two hours later, her body aching and her stomach hurting. She got out of her upside down position from the couch and stumbled into the kitchen, where Marshall was sucking on another lollipop, slowly getting rid of the color lick by lick.

"Welcome back to the world to the sane," Marshall grinned.

She mumbled something incoherent and sat down at the table with him, burying her face in her hands.

"So how's Flame Prince?" he asked.

"We broke up," she said bluntly. "He broke up with me."

"_What_?" Marshall said through clenched teeth. Didn't he make it clear that if Flame Prince hurt her in any way he'd kill the guy.

"But it's alright," Fionna said. "I'm fine."

"Are you really?" he questioned, unconvinced.

She nodded defiantly. "Totally fine. We're still buds but he said he wants me to be truly happy with the person I love. I dunno who he was talkin' about but I guess I gotta find out, right?"

"I suppose," Marshall said, draining the sucker of its color. He moved onto a piece of licorice and chewed the color out instead. "Do you see him anymore?"

"Sometimes," Fionna shrugged as Cake trudged into the room.

"There's some milk in the fridge," he told the cat and she grumbled her thanks, taking it out of the fridge. "So, what now? Give up on dudes?"

"Well after what he had told me, I don't think I can anytime soon," she said.

"Are you gonna date every guy in Aaa just to find him?" Marshall said, raising an eyebrow.

Fionna laughed. "No way, dude. I guess he'll come along on his own."

"C'mon, Fi. We should get home," Cake said. "I want to sleep on something that's not going to throw out my back."

"My sofa's feelings are _hurt_, Cake," Marshall said, pretending to be offended.

"Your sofa deserves it," Cake teased back. "See you around, Marshall."

"Bye, Marshall Lee," Fionna waved as they trooped out of his house.

Marshall leaned back in his chair, watching them leave the cave from his window. He then returned to snacking on the red candy and thought upon Flame Prince and what he had told Fionna. Be happy with the one you love... what was that supposed to mean? Wasn't Fionna in love with Flame Prince? And since when did Flame Prince decide that Fionna loved someone else in the first place? It was getting a little odd. Who did she really love?

"Me," Marshall said out loud to no one in particular. Then he shook his head, chuckling to himself. He didn't love her... did he?

He _can't_. Loving Fionna would be weird and awkward. Not to mention impossible. He didn't feel that way about Fionna at all. He had told Cake that. Fionna may be a little more affectionate towards the vampire but that was because they were buds and because they just had that connection. She pushed him around and laughed with him, teasing him nonstop, playing with his hair, and pretending to play his bass when he wasn't looking, talking like him and acting like him.

She doesn't love him at all. He had to stop hoping-

"Ugh! No!" he shouted. "Hoping my nostril! I don't like her!"

_Yes. Yes you do_, a little voice spoke in his head.

"I do not," Marshall spat.

_Why are you trying to deny it then? Unless you just don't want it to be true..._

"Shut up!"

_You care a lot for her. You like her._

"This is uncool, man! Leave me alone."

_But you're upset because she doesn't love you back. You're giving yourself every worse case scenario so it can seem like you're all alone again. No one loving you. No Ashley, no Mommy, no Fionna. No one can love you. In truth, the only one who made sense was Fionna. And now...?_

"And now she could be crawling back to Gumball or something," Marshall said, hanging his head. "Of course I'm gonna miss her..." Marshall stood up at once and flew up to his room, tearing open his song book and began to jot down verse after verse after verse, putting everything on his mind into a song. There was so much to say but no way possible to say it. The sun was rising by the time he put down his pencil, the tip now a nub and the desk full of eraser shavings and crumpled up pieces of paper. Inspiration hadn't struck him in so long it felt good to write a new song.

He rubbed his eyes and floated over to his bed for a nice vampiric slumber.

Fionna woke again after a proper night's sleep and headed downstairs to breakfast after changing.

"What's on the to-do list today?" she asked Cake, who was making some eggs.

"Gumball's been captured... again by Ice Queen. Then there's a dungeon near the Lemon Kingdom so we can go check that out," Cake said.

"As long as they don't shout that I have to stay down there for about 'three million years dungeon!'" Fionna giggled.

After breakfast, they ran over to the Ice Kingdom and jumped into Ice Queen's home. She spotted them and shrieked in anger, zapping a chunk of ice after them. Fionna pulled out her sword and deflected the attacks as Cake dodged them to get to the cage. Ice Queen then turned her attention to the cat, forcing cold slush to curse the feline's fur.

"Hey! Knock that off!" Fionna yelled, smacking the crown off of Ice Queen and then sending a spin kick to her face. Ice Queen stumbled, helplessly searching for her crown. But when she found it, Gumball was already in the arms of Fionna and running off back to the Candy Kingdom.

As it turns out, the entire dungeon they had planned on searching was sour smelling, tasting, and it burned their eyes. They decided to turn back and ask Gumball if he had any remedies for this kind of thing.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" he said, pulling out a large cupcake. "Eat this and your senses will dull for about two hours. Your seeing and hearing will still be intact but it'll keep your eyes from stinging, nose from smelling too much, and so on."

The girls were able to clear the dungeon in about ten minutes, claiming a magic key for Gumball and running back, a large lemon monster chasing them. Fionna grinned and skillfully drew her sword and defeated the beast in about three minutes. Fist bumping with Cake, they continued back to the Candy Kingdom so the prince could examine it. The key was for an old chest that had yet to be discovered so he told them not to look for it just yet.

"You guys should go and visit Turtle Prince. He told me he has a new selection of sword books, Fi," he advised.

Even though Fionna wasn't a big fan of reading, she took pleasure in gazing awe-struck at the legendary swords she has yet to find. Cake was examining several other books on Monochromicorn history as Fionna practically drooled over the weapons in her book.

"Oh my, Gob, Cake!" Fionna whispered. "Look at this one! It had the legendary Becky's signature on it. Do you think she still has it?"

"Maybe," Cake hissed back.

"Shush-shhh," Turtle Prince said to them, pressing his finger over his lips.

The girls blushed and returned to their reading. Fionna gazed over another page with a weapon straight from the Nightosphere. Her eyes widened and she tapped Cake on the shoulder.

"Dude, look at this," she said as softly as she could, casting a weary eye over at Turtle Prince.

Cake glanced over at the page and became absorbed in the page.

"Whoa. Do you think Marshall Lee knows about it?" Cake said.

"It's _his_! It's tha family axe. His bass," Fionna said.

The cat's eyes bugged out of her head as the axe became recognizable.

"Psst, Turtle Prince!" Fionna called and the slow prince wandered over. "Can I check this out?"

"I dunno, Fionna. The last time you checked a book out, you never returned it," he said.

Fionna thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. She grabbed her pack and pulled out a dusty book entitled: _History of Dragon Teeth_ and handed it over to Turtle Prince. He then happily checked that book back in and allowed Fionna to check out the sword book. Fionna and Cake then left the library and journeyed to Marshall's house, the book tucked beneath Fionna's arm.

When they arrived, Fionna knocked twice and Marshall opened up about ten seconds later.

"Oh, hey," he said, a little flustered that Fionna had come to call. "What's up?"

"We found your axe in a book!" the human announced, lifting the piece of literature up in the air like it was a trophy.

"What?" Marshall said, raising an eyebrow.

Fionna flipped to the page and pointed at his axe. "Dude, see? It's your bass."

Marshall took the book out of her hands and examined it. Then he said something without really meaning to...

"You saw this and you thought of me?" he said quietly.

She blushed deeply and grinned sheepishly. "Uh, I guess so. Sorry."

He laughed and handed her back the book. "Naw, it's cool. Did you want something else?"

"No actually."

"So you came all the way over here to show me that you found my bass in a book?" Marshall Lee asked, smirking.

Her blush deepened like he's never seen before and she avoided eye-contact with him. "Sh-shut up, Marshall," she muttered, making him laugh again.

"Aw, I'm flattered," he teased.

They bid each other goodbye and Fionna made her way home, Cake on her heels. Fionna kept getting this weird feeling from Cake and turned to see a big grin on her face.

"What?" Fionna said crossly.

"Oh, nothing," Cake sang as they continued on home.

-0-

"What happens next? What happens next?" BMO chanted, getting Finn and Jake to chant along.

"Shut your pie-holes!" Marceline said, hissing at them and shut them up. "Can I take a breath for once?"

"It's getting interesting," Bubblegum said, sipping her tea. "It's not their fault they're getting all worked up. You're egging them on."

"Whatevs, Bonnibel. I do what I want," Marceline said simply.

"You're developing a relationship like _that_?" Ice King said. He made a farting noise with his tongue. "Where's the character development?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Finn said, throwing a cup at him.

"Yes, yes. And it's terrible," Ice King said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Marceline said sarcastically.

"Forget him, Marcy. Let's read on!" Jake demanded and the others cheered.

**Yes. Let us read on, Marceline the Vampire Queen.**

**I got two new requests for songs so I'm fitting those in about two or three chapters. Maybe the next or the following one after that. I dunno. We'll see how it plays out.**

**Thank you all for reading and for all of your amazing reviews! See you next time!**


	7. Love Sick

**STOP!**

**How ya doin'?**

**Okay so this first part of the little chapter is going to be all about Marshall Lee and his thoughts about Fionna. Does he like her? Does he not? Conflicting EMOTIONS! Argh! Poor Marshall.**

**This song that he will sing was written by the fantabulous **_**Masked Shadow The Killer**_**! Thank you very much for your contribution and I look forward to writing your song. And to all of you out there who still want to enter a song, keep on sending them in!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do you really think I would own a big fandom like this? No.**

She had thought of him after reading the book. Thought of _him_. She had run over to his house just to show him a simple picture and to share about five minutes talking to him about it. Fionna the Human was certainly one who worked in mysterious ways. When he saw her, it was as if his heart was trying to beat again. It was magical in every way and it felt...

Stupid.

He hated feeling like this. All confused and unsure about his feelings towards her. He had written out everything he had wanted to say but was unsure how to actually word it to her. He found comfort in singing his feelings. For example: when he was fighting the Door Lady with Gumball, Fionna, Cake, and BMO, he had belted out his feelings towards Gumball about how annoyed he was with the prince, nearly breaking open the door with his truthful words. But somehow, expressing romantic feelings like this weren't up his alley. Marshall felt weak and he hated it!

Walking around his house, humming an old song to himself, he tried to think of the perfect tune he could put into his song. Maybe if he sang it to himself, he would feel better and not dwell on the human too much anymore. Perhaps he could forget the argument he had with his head (not crazy) and move on with his after-life.

The Vampire King thought up the perfect tune and flew up to his bedroom, writing down each note with fervor. He was finally going to let these feelings out of his head and to an audience of one: himself. He knew his zombie poodle wasn't going to listen so he just stayed in his room to play. He grabbed his bass and plucked on the strings, seeing which one of them would work the best. When some of the cords didn't sound quite right so he changed them and made them sound better. Progress... it was going well.

Finally he pieced it altogether and grinned to himself. This was it. He scribbled at the top of his paper the title of the song: "Love Sick".

"_I gotta bad case of Love Sick_," he began, jamming on his bass and starting the song.

_That blondy over there is the only cure for it_

_Take me in and fix me up right_

_'Cause I wanna cure that Love Sickness tonight_

_You're cute, you're funny_

_But you refuse to be my bunny_

_Just take my hand girl_

_And I'll be all cured_

_But a kiss on the lips would be good too._

He played a little solo, making the room vibrate with the sound the amp spewed out from his bass.

_You've been with fire but_

_Why not take a shot with this vampire?_

_I need that medicine that only you carry_

_You got my prescription in your dictionary_

_You're that nurse all the boys talk about_

_Give me some of my medicine, baby_

_I'll be good for you, maybe._

Again, he riffed on the bass, spilling out all of his feelings into the room, trying his best to get rid of them as best as he could.

_You've plated with candy but never with me_

_I need my medicine, baby_

_Or I just might go crazy_

_You, little blondy, got me a case_

_I'm Love Sick so put me in my place!_

He ended the song with a long standing note, reverberating through the room, the vibration tickling his senses until it ended. His eyes were closed tight for he had gotten deep into the music, letting it ring in his ears over and over again.

Marshall Lee expected some sort of closure. Instead, he had a satisfied and complete feeling inside himself instead. Lie every word he spoke was true and he _wanted_ it to be true. Cursing at no one in particular, he tore off his bass and dropped it on his bed, sitting down at the edge and burying his face in his hands. He waited for relief to come but it didn't. He felt like he had when Ice Queen came to jam with him but forgotten who she really was to him. It was an incomplete feeling in his chest that he wanted to be filled.

Why must Fionna be so oblivious to everything around her?! She was exactly like Prince Gumball. Focused on everything but the person that pines for them. Growling in frustration, Marshall snatched up a random pillow and threw it hard at the wall where it made a loud _smack!_ as it hit the target.

The only person he could ever talk to and be semi-heard was Gumball but he knew that the prince of the Candy Kingdom still had an eye on Fionna so that was a no. Perhaps he could as Flame Prince. They weren't close but they never had fights over the girl. Still, FP had past feelings for her and probably still did so that option was out. Maybe Cake... no. She'd tell Fionna at once and _then _where would he be? He would talk to Ice Queen but she would probably go on and on about she couldn't get over some prince and the last thing he would want to hear is about how much she wants some prince action.

Fionna would have been the only other logical person he could converse with without being judged in any way, shape, or form. But the topic was _about_ her so that was a no-go. He had never felt so alone...

"Ashley," he whispered. And for a moment, he smacked himself for being so stupid. On the other hand, he could ask a rhetorical question about it. Ashley wasn't exactly the smartest person in the land of Aaa so it was worth a shot.

As he stood, he froze, thinking about what would happen if she found out who he meant and what he was after. She wouldn't hesitate to kill Fionna and try and take Marshall back. Ashley may be dumb but she wasn't that dumb. It wouldn't take her long to put all the pieces together and become a crazy, jealous, psycho jerk.

He was alone again with no one else to turn to. Even if had asked Fionna rhetorically, she might think it's about another girl and if she _did _like him, then it would be all over for their possible relationship. Fionna might be able to figure it out too so it wasn't worth the try either.

Sinking back onto his bed with a groan, Marshall Lee helplessly picked up his bass and began to play _Love Sick_ again, trying to rid himself of his feelings. But after the tenth time of playing, he knew it was inevitable.

He was in love with Fionna.

"Run, Cake!" Fionna laughed.

"I'm running!" Cake grinned.

The two girls were being chased down by a purple pig with bat wings after stealing the chest to the key they had found two week prior. They were practically running for their lives but were having a blast. Fionna drew out her sword and Cake launched her upward. A battle cry ripping from her lungs, Fionna drew back her sword and landed atop of the humungous animal.

"You have met your doom!" Fionna declared, fighting some mini pigs on the big beast's back.

"Fionna, hurry! I can see the Candy Kingdom from here!" Cake warned.

"Aw, nuts!" Fionna groaned, kicking a pig away, making it vanish into purple dust. She thrust her sword and made two clean slices through the pig's wings. It squealed in pain and began to slow. Fionna jumped up and stabbed it as she fell in front of its face. It groaned and slowed to a point it collapsed. Cake caught Fionna just before she landed on the ground. They faced the dead big and Fionna pulled out a book Gumball gave to her and read the spell that would get rid of the animal.

"_Cloako notiasus gloka!_" Fionna chanted making the pig evaporate into mist like its minions did. She and Cake laughed and hi-fived.

They rushed up to the castle and into Gumball's lab where the smell of blueberry muffins wafted from beneath the door.

"PG! We got your goods!" Fionna announced, taking the chest from Cake and holding it over her head. "And that pig be his-tor-ray!"

"Excellent," Gumball smiled, taking the chest from Fionna. He opened it up with the key they collected and pulled out several interesting things.

For one, there were three different cook books from before the Mushroom War, two daggers that desperately needed a cleaning, a few rubies and emeralds, and, finally, a stuffed animal that was frayed, ripped, but still smiled with the thread it was sewed with.

"Hamba?" Fionna said, pausing her victory dance with Cake.

"Who-wa?" Gumball said as Fionna tenderly took it from him.

"It's Marshall's stuffed toy that he got a long time ago," she explained, smiling gently at the toy. "It means a lot to him. His ex-girlfriend, Ashley, sold it to some wizards or something and I guess they must have forgotten about it."

She and Cake exchanged nods and journeyed to Marshall Lee's house to return it to him. Before Fionna could knock, a crash came from inside and the girls froze, listening hard for any other sounds that might be a warning the Vampire King was in trouble. But another noise didn't come so Fionna knocked. Two minutes later, Marshall opened the door and found the human and cat, once again, before the threshold. Fionna was hiding something behind her back and was smiling.

"Hey, Marshall," she chimed. "What the stuff was going on in there?"

"Yeah it sounded like you were throwing a tantrum," Cake said, smirking.

He gave the cat a death glare, making her shrink to half and inch and latch onto Fionna's leg.

"Cake what the hey!? Claws!" Fionna said, trying to shake her sister off.

"No way am I letting go!" Cake argued.

"They hurt!" Fionna said. The feline let go but only grew about ten inches, trying to stay invisible to the vampire. Fionna turned to Marshall and smiled again. "We found something for ya!"

"Oh yeah?" he said, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Yup," Fionna nodded. Then she took Hamba out from behind her and handed it to him, enjoying the stunned look on his face when his eyes fell upon the toy. He took it from her and gaped at it, almost daring to believe that his beloved stuffed animal was in front of his very eyes.

"Where did you find her?" he asked softly.

"In a chest," Cake responded, growing to normal size. "It was full of junk but Hamba was the only thing of value in there."

"But Ashley sold her," Marshall pointed out.

"I dunno how it ended up in there but it did," Cake said with a shrug.

Marshall Lee grinned and thanked them. He invited them in for a drink or to hang but Fionna politely declined, telling him she had to get back to Gumball and help with some testing. She claimed that she was going to eat another flying treat that would last for about a day. Fionna then suggested that they fly together and he agreed, thinking it would be fun to float around in the sky with her for once.

That evening, the three of them met up at the castle and Fionna took a bite out of one of the sweets and felt her feet leave the ground.

"This is flippin' amazing!" she cheered. "C'mon, Marshall! Let's go fly around the kingdom." She grabbed his hand and took off through the window, ignoring Gumball's warning of when it was going to wear off. They floated upwards together, laughing with the wind in their ears. Fionna did a few flips and giggled as she watched Marshall Lee copy her.

"I love flying! You must feel so free all the time," Fionna said, gliding along her belly across the clouds of the Candy Kingdom.

"Not all the time. It's just natural, I suppose," he said. He watched her fly around with such grace it was as if she flew everyday. It was breathtaking to watch her like this. Her hair fluttering in the warm breeze, her eyes closed as she let the serum from the sweet take her to new heights. He followed her up and flew with her, feeling more free than he had in years.

"Check this out!" he called. She opened her eyes and gasped as he began to free fall.

"Marshall!" she cried, zooming after him. Suddenly, he stopped falling and shot upwards, looking like an absolute superhero as he sped through the clouds. He grabbed her around the waist and she yelped in surprise. He let her go with a grin and they continued to fly.

Fionna felt heavier than before and the wind was screaming in her ears louder than before. She heard Marshall's voice but couldn't make it out. She tried to fly towards him but realized she was falling. Fionna looked down and saw the ground zooming in on her fast. She shut her eyes on impulse but a pair of strong hands grabbed her underneath her arms and she hung mere inches from the ground. She turned her blue eyes up to see Marshall Lee sighing in relief. He flew them back up to the lab's window to find Cake in a panic and Gumball trying to open the door. It was because of the adrenaline and fear for Fionna it was hard for him to open it and catch her. He was just thankful Marshall was there in time to stop her fall.

"Are you okay?" Cake asked, rushing over to the human and taking her out of the vampire's grip.

"I'm fine, Cake! Really," Fionna assured. "Thanks to Marshall, of course. I woulda been gunk if I had fallen completely."

"Oh good," Gumball said, smiling in relief towards Marshall Lee. "You were very quick on your feet."

The Vampire King shrugged. "She would have done the same thing."

"I did try when you were pretending to fall," Fionna pointed out quietly.

"That's true," Gumball said with a nod. "Friends really do look out for one another, huh?"

Marshall agreed, hoping that Fionna thought of him more than just her friend and savior. As he left the treehouse after walking the girls home, he stopped by Tree Stumps' house and snatched an apple before Tree Stumps could notice. Sucking the color from the bittersweet fruit, he thought about what he would have done if he hadn't made it in time. He shuddered at the very thought and put it in the back of his mind, not wanting to think about it anymore. That would have been is absolute worst nightmare. A world without Fionna. He might as well die (again) if she did.

Thankfully she didn't. He was still angry with Gumball for not telling Fionna exactly how long it would last _before_ they took off. That way Fionna would have been able to go back inside before the serum's time ended. He couldn't blame Bubba entirely, however. Fionna was a little overexcited but she should have been responsible and listen to the prince.

Ha! Fionna? Responsible?

Not in a million years.

-0-

Finn crossed his arms. "I'm responsible."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Fionna_. Not _you_," Marceline said. But then she grinned. "Perhaps I made her a little too much like you... Oh well, can't change it now!"

"Guys... I'm lonely," Ice King whined.

"Good," Jake said.

"Can I please have my penguin in here?" Ice King begged. "I'm asking nicely, aren't I? Come on, Gunther! Open the door for Daddy!"

"No, man!" Finn said, taking the penguin away from the cage and setting it down in Jake's lap.

"Eugh!" Jake gagged but no one relieved him of Gunther, who was now suckling on Jake's ear. "_Eugth_!" Jake groaned. Still, no one came to his rescue.

"Do you think there is a cure for Love Sickness?" Bubblegum said, tapping her pink chin. Marceline laughed out loud but when Bubblegum questioned her, Marceline simply shook her head and turned the page to the next chapter.

**And that's a wrap! Another BIG thank you to **_**Masked Shadow The Killer **_**for your wonderful song "Love Sick". I hope I did your song justice :)**

**PS: I **_**just**_** found out there's gonna be an episode for Marceline and Ice King titled **_**Simon and Marcy**_**. I'm sorry if I'm late but I'm fangirling over here. :D**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	8. This Could Be It

**Why hello thar! How are you doing? Good? Great!**

**We last left off with Marshall Lee realizing his love for Fionna but she, of course, is oblivious. But does she feel the same way? Let's find out!**

**This song was written by **_**Chemical-Rayne**_**. Thank you so much for your contribution. So for all of those out there who have a song they want to write and submit, send me a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. It belongs to Pendleton Ward and Natasha Allegri.**

"Are you sure you're alright, Fionna?" Cake asked as they got ready for bed.

"I'm _fine_," Fionna repeated for the umpteenth time. "Will ya stop asking me?"

"Sorry... it's just hard to imagine what would have happened if Marshall wasn't with you," Cake replied.

"But he was," Fionna said, rolling her eyes.

Fionna climbed into bed, her eye glancing out the window, watching Marshall Lee fly off towards Tree Stumps' house. Cake followed Fionna's gaze and then smiled wickedly. They witnessed him vanish into the trees and the human turned to look at Cake, who was still smiling knowingly, a grin unlike any other splayed across her face.

"What now?" Fionna demanded.

"You like Marshall!" Cake said, doing a wave dance with her arms.

Fionna blushed. "I do not!"

"Oh come on, Fi! You've been seeing him for no apparent reason, you're staring after him every time he leaves you, and I see your face turn red when he looks at you," Cake said, smirking and crossing her arms smugly. "Don't deny it. It's true."

Fionna stopped listening and hid her red face beneath her pillow as Cake teased her and laughed, patting her back before hopping into bed. She had never actually thought about how she felt about Marshall. But she's always admired the vampire from afar in secret. His hair, his fangs, his sense of humor, and his smile. He was the perfect guy but she was out of his league. It suddenly upset her, a lurch in her stomach that she had only felt twice in her life. Once when she found out that Gumball didn't share mutual feelings towards her and when Flame Prince broke up with her. An empty feeling that could only be filled by a certain person. Fionna peeked over at Cake and saw that her companion was asleep. She slipped out of her bed and put her clothes back on, leaving her pack behind. A walk alone usually cleared her head and she knew that, if Cake went with her, she would never hear the end about how much Fionna really liked Marshall.

She jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on her feet, her shoes making a soft thumping noise on the grass. She made sure that her old grappling hook was still hidden behind a bush by the trunk of her home and then proceeded to stroll along the Grass Lands. She wanted to talk to someone and get their opinion on the matter and she had to do it fast. Her little flying session with Marshall Lee lasted half the night so the sun would be coming up in a matter of four hours. Fionna smiled as a light appeared before her, flickering and smoking in the distance. Flame Prince was adding a little more fire to the house, keeping it alight so it wouldn't burn away. Fionna called his name and he turned, surprised to see her approaching him.

"Oh, hello!" he said, smiling too.

They went in to hug, laughed nervously and then tried to shake hands but ended up just waving at one another.

"What's up?" he said.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said when we... broke up," Fionna explained. "Who exactly did you have in mind?"

Flame Prince paused. He knew that Marshall had feelings for Fionna and had a hunch that Fionna felt the same. He didn't wanna lie to her but he wanted her to figure it out for herself. And that's what he told her. Fionna tried for a good ten minutes to get him to tell her who she's in love with. Then-

"Fionna, don't you think it's better to fall in love by yourself? Not being forced into it just because someone tells you they see that you care for someone?" Flame Prince. He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "If that makes any sense."

"None," Fionna said with a grin.

But she understood the gist of what Flame Prince was talking about. So, she bid him goodbye and walked back home, taking a small detour in the forest. She strolled around the forest, having a more tender moment with nature. Fionna didn't show it but she really appreciated the world she lived in and its fantastical creatures that inhabit it. It was the only thing she knew to call home. After all, there weren't any other humans around Aaa so hanging out with a talking, stretchy cat, a prince made of gum, and a red eating vampire was like second nature to her.

Speaking of that vampire, he was walking home from Tree Stumps', tossing his grey apple to the side. He heard footsteps and turned, attack mode engaged. He then noticed that it was Fionna, who had one hand pressed against a tree, her blue eyes combing its bark over. Marshall wondered what she was doing and moved a little closer. Was it a secret bunker to a hide out that she owned? Did it hold a sword that could defeat the Lich? Or was it a place she hid all of her gems and gold that she didn't want Cake to see? He became more and more confused as he watched her stand there with that simple smile blessing her features. It then dawned on him that it was just an ordinary tree. Nothing special. Of course, in her eyes, it was more than just a tree. She secretly had a little soft spot for it.

He approached her gently, his feet walking along the grass for once and making muffled pounding noises as he went. Fionna didn't turn to see who it was. She had a feeling that it was her fanged companion so she just started to speak.

"I've always liked this tree," she said softly, patting its bark.

"Why?" he demanded, his hands digging inside his pockets. "It's just a tree. There are thousands more like it around here." He pulled a hand out of his pocket and waved it around the forest to prove his point.

"I know but... this is my favorite," she insisted.

"It's just like all the others," Marshall said, putting his hand back in his pocket, his thumbs sticking out and putting them inside his belt loops.

"No. It's not," she said.

"And why is that?" he said skeptically.

She put her foot on a knot of the tree and made her way up to a branch and sat down. Fionna looked at Marshall Lee who gazed up at her. She grinned at him, kicking her feet in the air, her hands grasping the rough bark she sat upon. He floated up to face her and glanced around the leaves that made a canopy over their heads.

"It's because," Fionna began to answer his question, "this tree is the only one in the clearing. It's also the only one of its kind. It's an old birch tree. I read about it in a book PG gave to me." She patted the trunk she leaned against. "It's like me. The only one left."

Marshall suddenly realized what Fionna was getting at. Her loneliness of being the last human was echoed by this tree. He sat beside her and they stay put in silence. The human girl leaned on Marshall instead, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of the forest around them. The Vampire King soon heard light snores and smiled, lifting her off the branch and flying her home. Thanking Glob that Cake was still asleep, he tucked Fionna silently into bed and courageously kissed her on the forehead before flying away back to his lair.

When Fionna woke up the next morning, she found herself in her bed, the smell of breakfast wafting through the tree and into her nose. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, feeling a tingle on her forehead. She vaguely remember waking up during the night as someone placed a tender kiss on her head. The last person she was with was Marshall so... by obvious deduction, it had to have been him.

She felt her face heat up as Cake called her down for breakfast. When the human climbed down, Cake was waiting for her, arms crossed and slowly tapping her foot expectantly.

"What?" Fionna said, rubbing her eyes.

"I woke up this morning and saw that you were in your clothes," Cake said, shooing her sister towards the table for their meal.

"Yeah. I usually wear clothes," Fionna grinned.

Cake rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Where did you go?"

"I went to visit Marshall," Fionna said. That wasn't a _total _lie but Cake was skeptical so she strode over to the phone and called the vampire's house.

"Hello?" Marshall spoke groggily. "Who dares call me at this hour?"

"It's me," Cake said forcefully.

"Oh. Hey, Cake. How may I help you this fine morning?" Marshall said, chuckling darkly.

"Did Fionna visit you last night?" Cake said, eyeing the human who was shoveling food into her mouth out of nerves.

"Yeah," he replied bluntly.

Cake's eyebrows shot up. "O-oh."

"Mm-hm," he said. "Bye."

"Yeeaaah... see you."

They hung up and Cake smiled sheepishly. "Whoops," she said, earning an unimpressed look from Fionna. The cat slowly walked over and they ate their meals in silence.

As usual, the rest of the day was spent in adventure. Lumpy Space Prince seemed to have a problem with Turtle Prince and they were arguing, which was unusual for the two of them. Fionna and Cake had to skillfully solve the problem and the two boys resolved their fight and went off to hang out. Gumball informed them that Slime Prince and Wild-berry Prince had been captured by Ice Queen. The girls burst in just in time to interrupt the forced wedding. Cursing manically at them, Ice Queen began an all out battle which she lost miserably.

They transported the two princes home before spending a little time at their treehouse playing BMO and having lunch. Fionna then wanted to check out this creepy cave that resided in the Ice Kingdom. Hesitantly, they journeyed inside and discovered a very sad turnip inside. All he wanted was to become a singer so the girls jammed with him for a while until he was satisfied. This inspired Fionna and Cake to go and get their friends and set up a jam session for that night.

So Gumball, Marshall Lee, BMO, Fionna, and Cake all gathered in Fionna's treehouse and began to play some of their old songs. The two boys ended up staying for dinner that night and there was a food fight that Marshall Lee started. It ended up wrecking half of the house. Feeling bad, Gumball and Marshall stayed a little after to clean it up with the girls. They all went up to the roof to look at the stars for a while and talk while they ate some ice cream that Gumball had brought over.

"Ooh! Look at that one!" Fionna said, pointing upwards.

"And that one!" Cake added, her arm stretching until it looked like she was holding the star in her paw.

Gumball studied several with his telescope and made little notes in the book he carried with him at all times. "Hmm. I think that one is called Sirius."

"But we're having fun," Fionna said.

"No... never mind," Gumball said, smiling at Fionna slightly, who had turned her attention to Marshall.

"What do you think?" she asked him, patting him on the head and rumpling his hair.

"I've seen 'em dozens of times," he said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Poo on you. You're no fun," Fionna teased, pretending to look offended.

He grinned and flashed his fangs at her. She blushed at his smile and looked away, not wanting him to see her flushed face. Her heart beat a little more rapidly as he laughed her name, teasing her that he'll drink the red out of her cheeks. She told him to knock it off but he simply kept laughing. When the boys left, Marshall had to meet some friends in the graveyard and Gumball wanted to go to bed, they bid them goodbye. Cake made her way down the ladder, asking whether or not Fionna was coming down yet.

"No... I'll be down in a second," Fionna said. "I gotta clear my head."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna practice my dulcimer so you can listen to that," Cake informed her before going inside.

She waited a little for Cake to vanish into the treehouse. Fionna then let out a breath, holding her arms close to her chest as she thought about Marshall Lee. That smile shook her up more than it used to. His mere presence made her face glow like a flame...

Then it clicked.

Flame Prince had seen her run after Marshall that one night. All she talked about was him. All she thought about was him. Marshall was the one that FP was referring to.

"Oh Glob... I'm in love with Marshall Lee," Fionna said.

No words that had escaped her lips ever felt so right to say out loud. It was the most powerful realization in the universe. But the more she thought about it, the more her frown deepened. She had thought earlier that she could never be with Marshall because he was simply too cool for her. Not only that, but he'd probably laugh in her face once she confessed to him... if she ever had the courage to. It was strange, she thought as she glanced around Aaa, how she can fight off monsters, defeat dungeons, and wield swords with ease but had the worst luck with dudes. How was that fair?

The tinkling of Cake's dulcimer floated up to Fionna's ears and the human let out another sigh, brining her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. She began to sing softly, in tune to the sound of her friend's music.

_All of these feelings confuse me,_

_So how can I think clearly?_

_What if he just tries to use me,_

_If I were to care for him dearly?_

For the first time in a long time, Fionna felt tears crawl to the front of her eyes and began to spill out of her lids and slide down her cheeks.

_I don't know how he feels inside,_

_So I must bottle up and hide_

_The truth._

_And every time he looks at me,_

_I wonder if he really sees_

_The proof._

She opened her eyes and whispered against the wind, "_And yet..._"

_I worry he'll laugh and degrade me_

_If I open up and let him in._

_What if he hates what this could be,_

_And likens my feelings to sin?_

A shiver of fright went down her back as she sang this, a horrifying thought crossing her mind. She bared her teeth and went on:

_But the worst way that this could end_

_Is if I lost him as my friend_

_For good._

_A pain that I could never bear,_

_A sacrifice that isn't fair_

_This could.._

Fionna's fingernails dug into her bare skin and she let out a shuddering sigh, trying to keep in her tears. She barely said the last part and it was lost into the wind but the emotion was still audible and it was carried all around the world and back to her.

_... be it._

Every word she said, every thought she had were her deepest fears. Marshall Lee was someone she couldn't stand losing from her life. He was a rowdy, loud, punk, and dangerous vampire but he was her dearest friend after Cake... how _could_ she stand to lose him? It was almost as if her song reflected the truth that she feared.

But on that night, Fionna could have never been more wrong in her life.

-0-

Marceline looked up at the stunned faces of her friends. Finn's mouth was hanging open like a moron, he and Jake were exchanging looks of astonishment, Bubblegum was slowly trying to regain herself, BMO was crying digital tears that had to be put on mute, and Lady had wrapped herself beside Jake with a small smile at the story. Even Ice King was leaning against the bars, struck dumb by this last ballad by the courageous human girl.

"So... what do you think so far?" Marceline said, trying not to crack up at their facial expressions.

All they could do was point at the book, egging the vampire to go on.

**Yay! This chapter is done! I dunno though... I feel like I rushed it. Let me know though. I don't wanna disappoint you guys in the slightest.**

**And thanks again **_**Chemical-Rayne**_** for you're amazing song. I actually had the same reaction the main characters had in the end, to be honest. It was pretty lumping incredible. I hope I did your song justice (I know I say that about all of the songs).**

**Thank you all for reading, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**And remember: Keep calm and Adventure on.**


	9. What Can I Do

**Sorry, everyone. I was away from my laptop (which is my writing computer) for the weekend so I couldn't update anything. But I was surprised at all of the reviews I got! This could be a record breaker for any of my stories with getting so many reviews in such a short time. Thanks, guys! You really make my day.**

**Now there is a small duet in this chapter that was written by **_**mazberrypie **_**who generously submitted it to the story. So thank you very much! And if you would like to submit a song, message or review one! I look forward to the entires!**

**Disclaimer: What time is it? Don't sue me time!**

Fionna opened her eyes and wiped away her tears, sniffling a little and trying to gather herself before she went back inside. As soon as she would show her face to Cake, the cat would flip and demand what was wrong. The last thing Fionna wanted was drama so she waited until she calmed down so she could be able to act like everything was okay.

But it wasn't. She suddenly had this feeling that only Marshall Lee could make it all right. That his hug or... a kiss from him, could cure her depression or confusion or whatever else she was feeling. All she wanted was for him to sit beside her, tell her that everything was going to be fine, hug and kiss her, and never leave her side. She could almost feel the tickle of his hair on her face, the cool touch of his hand upon hers, his body leaning on her own, and she could see that smile on his face. Fionna almost reached out to touch his face and bring it to her own but his image vanished and she sat alone, this emptiness inside growing larger.

The human finally descended down the ladder and into the treehouse to find Cake putting away her dulcimer. She turned to face Fionna and smiled.

"Did you have fun up there?" Cake asked, oblivious to the dry tear streaks that Fionna was trying to erase from her cheeks.

"Yeah. It was cold though," she lied, going into their bedroom. "I'm gonna hit the hay. G'night, Cake."

"Okay, girly. I'm just gonna clean up a little. Sweet dreams," Cake said, going towards the stove.

Fionna changed into her pjs and snuggled beneath her fur blankets, staring out the window at the rolling Grass Lands of Aaa.

For a few weeks, Fionna was dealing with her feelings towards Marshall Lee. She feels nervous and clammy every time he hangs around with her and she doesn't say anything to him. Marshall didn't know why she was acting so nervous and different than how she usually is. He would question her attitude but she just shook her head, refusing to look him in the eye. This was unlike her crush toward Gumball and Flame Prince. She had never felt so nervous in her life and wanted to relieve herself and just kiss Marshall Lee to get these plugged up feelings out of her system. She was becoming tired of being confused about whether or not he shared mutual affection.

Marshall was, on the other hand, trying to get her to notice all of his little hints that he liked her. Of course, even though Fionna was hopelessly in love with him, she was oblivious to his comments on how cute she looked in her bunny hat on one particular evening or how the stars made her eyes sparkle. She would only blush and mutter a simple thanks, pulling at her shirt distractedly.

Fionna couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell _someone_. So she turned to the one person that's been with her since the very beginning...

"Cake!" Fionna yelped, darting up the ladder after coming back from a mission that Gumball set up for her. "Cake! I need to talk to you about something!"

"I know. You like Marshall," Cake said plainly, not putting down her book to address the human formally.

"You- you do?" Fionna said, surprised.

"Mm-hm. Girl, I'm not stupid," Cake said, looking over the top of the book at her sister. "What did you think? That I wouldn't catch on eventually?"

"Uh... nnnoooo," Fionna grinned sheepishly.

Cake finally put down her book and strode over to Fionna, grabbing her shirt and pulling her close to look her dead in the eye. The human gulped but let herself be confronted by the feline.

"You've been acting weirder than Cinnamon Bun- and that's saying something," Cake said. "All you want to do is hang out with Marshall, talk to Marshall, or jam with Marshall more than usual. I figured you out, Fi." The cat grinned and let go of her shirt. "Soooo, how ya gonna tell him the news?"

"I'm not," Fionna said, downcast.

"What?" Cake said shortly.

"I'm not just gonna driz up to him and blurge out that I'm in love with him!" Fionna said incredulously, putting her hands on her hips. "I'd have to be flipping crazy to do that."

"Crazy in loooovvveeee," Cake teased, making Fionna blush harder than ever.

"Ugh! You're no help," the human declared.

"C'mon, Fionna. I'm just trying to give you the confidence to confess your love to him," Cake said simply, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure that Marshall Lee like you back."

"Yeah right. I'm like his little sister," Fionna said hopelessly, staring at the ground with a frown.

Across the Grass Lands and deep in the mouth of a dark cave, a certain Vampire King was floating a few inches above his couch, hovering on his back. His fingers were dancing gently upon the strings of his bass absentmindedly as he thought upon the human not too far away. He had been trying for weeks on end to say something to her about his affections but nothing was able to come out right. The more he thought about it, the more his fingers started to play. Louder and louder they got until cords were stringing together to form a perfect melody. Marshall started to hum automatically and he closed his eyes and began to sing.

_What can I do_

_To prove to you_

_That this isn't some kind of joke?_

_What can I do_

_To prove to you_

_That when I see you I choke?_

And miles away from his domain, Fionna was walking around her house, singing softly to herself the exact same song her crush was singing.

_What can I do_

_To prove to you_

_That this isn't some kind of joke?_

_What can I do_

_To prove to you_

_That when I see you I choke?_

Unbeknownst to them, they were singing in perfect harmony. If only they were together in the same room or same area, they would have been able to finally tell one another how they felt. And, at the same time, they sang:

_Please forgive me if I'm wrong_

_But if we're both singing this song_

_Maybe it's our only way_

_For us to say..._

_I love you._

They both heaved a sigh and looked helplessly towards their respective homes, wanting nothing more than to see the other and just tell them that they love them. Fionna was soon joined by Cake and they ran off together towards a dungeon to slay some sort of dancing anteater. Marshall put down his bass and floated down from the couch to go and enjoy a lunch of three apples and a few strawberries.

The tension between Fionna and Marshall Lee grew ever more as they began to see each other less than usual. Fionna began to worry if she had said something wrong while Marshall, on the other hand, thought she was mad at him again. Cake was becoming irritated at their growing nerves and wanted them to just get all of this off of their chests. She had figured that Marshall liked Fionna and was _trying_ to convince Fionna that was the truth. But the human asked for Cake to stop trying to get her hopes up.

Gumball announced a week and a half later that he was holding another ball. Fionna asked whether or not this would be like the last time where the Ice Queen came out of no where and tried to kill Fionna but Gumball assured her that his Banana guards would be everywhere and that his Gumball Guards would also be on patrol. Relieved, Fionna agreed to go.

Like last time, almost everyone in the land of Aaa was invited to the party. So that meant Marshall Lee would be attending. Gumball promised Fionna that it wasn't formal so she was aloud to wear her day clothes. Again, Fionna was relieved she wouldn't have to wear another girly dress. The only this that she was hoping for was Marshall asking her to dance and that the outcome would result in the two of them being more than just friends by the end of the night.

So on the night of the ball, Fionna and Cake made their way towards the Candy Kingdom, passed several Banana guards, and up the steps inside to castle. A crowd of candy people, Lumpy Space Prince, Tree Stumps, and several other of their friends were bunched together. Uproars of conversations were rumbling together making it hard to understand who was talking about what. Gumball approached Fionna and Cake with his usual pink smile.

"Glad you guys could make it," Gumball said. Fionna stared at him intently, her eyebrows raised. Gumball understood and answered a question only he could know and Fionna accepted it as a confirmation.

"Happy to come," Cake said, eyeing Lord Monochromicorn. "I'll see you around, Fi. I gotta dance with my man!" The feline whisked off and joined her boyfriend in the corner with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, Fionna," a voice snickered in her ear. The human jumped out of her skin and turned wildly to see Marshall Lee hanging upside down behind her, a fanged grin on his face. Her face turned a light pink but she smiled back regardless.

"Hiya!" she replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "I was wondering: are you mad at me or anything?"

"Wha-? No," she said, surprised at this. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You've been avoiding me a lot."

"Maybe you're avoiding me."

"But I'm not."

"Maybe we're a avoiding each other."

He laughed and floated upright. "Touche, Fionna."

They both began to laugh as Gumball announced that the dance floor was open. Marshall faced the human and smiled slightly.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his hand and landing his feet on the ground.

It was just like Fionna had wanted. She wanted nothing more than to dance with him tonight. With or without a confession by the end of the evening. She grinned her usual grin and grabbed his hand. They strode to the dance floor and began to jam to the upbeat tune of the song playing overhead. He would spin her and happily earned a heartfelt laugh from the girl. He began to laugh too and soon the only music they were hearing were each other's giggles.

It wasn't until a slow song did they stop laughing. Unsure of what to do, Fionna stood awkwardly, tugging on her blond bangs nervously, not making any eye contact with the vampire before her. Marshall bravely wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. Following his lead, Fionna rested her hands on his shoulders and they swayed together to the rhythm and flow of the song. Fionna smiled shyly up at Marshall, who flashed his fangs at her. The awkwardness soon evaporated into thin air as they continued to dance. Fionna closed her eyes, more comfortable than before, and she touched foreheads with Marshall Lee. She could feel her heart race in her chest, thumping faster and faster as they seemed to leave this world. It was just the two of them in that moment. No one else mattered. And it was absolute bliss.

The song ended and they opened their eyes, the real world crashing down on them like a bomb. Fionna smiled nervously and backed away, not wanting to say something or do something stupid that would ruin her chances to have Marshall Lee as her own. Confused, Marshall let her walk away towards the balcony after waving at Cake kindly. He decided to give her some time to breathe and went to take a drink out of a pink pastry. After sucking the color from it, he glanced back out to where Fionna was standing. No matter how cliche and romantic it appeared to be, Marshall Lee was going to grin and bare it and go out there. He strode over to her and stood beside the girl, leaning his back on the railing.

"Are you having a nice time?" he asked, waving a hand around their area. "It's a real party out here, huh?"

She giggled. "Oh, yeah. Tons of fun." Fionna locked eyes with him with a tender smile. "But it's gotten even better now that the king of parties has arrived."

"You know it," he grinned.

They shared a few more witty comments before bursting into a fit of laughter, earning them a few questioning stares from the party-goers inside the palace. A quiet moment passed over the two of them before Fionna spoke up, her eyes leaving his and darting around nervously.

"Marshall... do you ever think about Ashley?" she said.

"Why?" he wondered, his eyebrows raising. "Do you?"

"Well, I was just thinking about how much you loved her," she went on. "And, even though she had her set backs and she turned out to be insane, you still liked her, right?"

"I suppose so. Where the stuff are you getting this?" Marshall demanded.

"You accept people for who they are," Fionna pressed. "Even if they're weird or geeky or whatever. You even tolerate Gumball because you have a history and you still appreciate that part of him you _knew_."

Marshall figured out where she was going. She was going to ask if he's accept her for who she was. Even if she was a high-strung, Tom-boyish, loud, and sometimes obnoxious girl, Marshall would still love her. Of course, love was too strong of a word at the moment for he didn't actually believe she loved him back but... it was a start right?

"Yes, Fionna," he answered plainly, taking her chin in his hand and turning her head to look at him. "I would accept you."

"But I didn't mean me," she lied hastily, her cheeks burning.

He smiled, getting closer to her lips. "You're a terrible liar, Fionna. I hope you know that."

"So I've been told," she responded as Marshall closed the gap between their lips.

-0-

"Kissing? That's so lumping gross!" Lumpy Space Princess whined, crossing her arms. "What the lump are you writing?"

Marceline glared at her. "The most amazing thing in Ooo."

"Heck _yes_!" Finn said. "This _is_ the most amazing thing!"

"Finally some good romance in this thing," Ice King surprisingly approved. "I just don't like the Fiolee ship."

"Dude, what the hey, hey?" Finn snapped. "How could you not be enjoying this."

"Just ignore him, Finn," Marceline said. "Let me move on with the story."

**:D Marshall and Fionna **_**kissed**_**! Fangirl! I command you to fangirl(or boy) at once!**

**So thank you again, **_**mazberrypie **_**for your song entry. I hope you like what I've done with it! All credit goes to you, of course.**

**Anyway: Thank you all so much for reviewing. I hope by the time I get home from school tomorrow that I'll have one hundred comments.**

**AND NO! It's **_**not**_** over. There's much more to come with some extra drama put into it. I might have Marshall's mom show up. Let me know if you want her to be added to the conflict that is soon to come.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next Adventure Time!**


	10. Plotting Evil

**They KISSED! (squealing)**

**I'm literally counting the days until Bad Little Boy's premier. I just can't wait... I WANT NOW! But **_**nooooo**_** it has to wait another lumping week. When it comes out though, I will flip.**

**There won't be any songs in this chapter. However, I'm still taking entries so if you have a song you want to submit: send me a PM or leave it in a review.**

**And you're all gonna be really, really mad at me. This episode doesn't have any major Fiolee in it. In fact it's only at the very end so bare with me here. Since a lot of you wanted Marshall's mom in it, I'm bringing her on in.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? Nope!**

In the ground neath Aaa, only reachable by an ancient language known to demons and monsters alike, is the sinister realm of the Nightosphere. The ruler of that land, who watches upon her subjects with an iron fist, is Heather Abadeer aka the Lady of Evil. She is the most evil being in all of Aaa and is the mother of Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

Pacing the floor, Heather ground her pointed teeth in anticipation. She had received a message from a mysterious link who had vital information that could change the very lineage of her family. A sudden tinkling sound was heard behind her and Heather turned, her short cut hair dangling in front of her demon eyes. A girl with white hair was standing before her, dusting off some left over magic dust off of her coat.

"Are you the one who sent me the message?" Heather demanded.

"I am," the girl replied, icy eyes dancing with mischief.

"Who are you?" Heather said, crossing her arms.

"My name is Ashley. I'm your son's ex-girlfriend," Ashley introduced, peering at her fingernails in disinterest. "I have some important news that might interest you."

"Is that so?" Heather pressed.

Ashley conjured up a seat for herself and sat, crossing her legs. She did the same for Heather and gestured for her to sit. Hesitantly, the Lady of Evil sat and focused on the witch before her. Ashley took her sweet time, snapping her fingers to materialize a nail filer and began to tend to her hands. Getting irritated, Heather cleared her throat and Ashley looked up as if she just realized where she was.

"Oh. Yeah," Ashley muttered, zapping away her filer. "It appears that your son has a new girlfriend."

"So what?" Heather said. "I'm sure it's a nice girl. Maybe a demon girl or something. Perhaps a witch like you."

"What if I told you that it was just a normal, stupid human girl?" Ashley said roughly, her face clouding over.

"_What!?_" Heather shouted, standing up, her chair knocking over behind her and shattering with a gust of purple magic dust. "You mean Fionna?"

"Yeah. That girl," Ashley said calmly but anger was hinted behind it. "I've heard it through the grapevine. It's been going on for about two weeks or so but they haven't said the "l" word yet. I think they're too shy. But this is the time we have to strike. Before Marshall falls in love with her or tells her so, we have to break them up."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Heather said.

"You're a demon. I'm a witch. We're an unbeatable team. I can cast a spell to make them break up or fight to the point they break it off," Ashley explained. "But first we have to give them a reason. They'll figure out something is up if there is no apparent reason. That's where you come in. You don't approve of this, right?"

"Of course not! My boy running around with the likes of a human is unacceptable."

"Then you tell him that! I know that he cares what you think of him even though he doesn't like to show it."

"What will this get us?"

"Well, Marshall Lee won't be with that human and listen to you for once. That's a win for you. Then, with no one else to depend on, he'll come _crawling _back to me." Ashley began to grin evilly and giggle manically. "It's perfect."

"How can I know to trust you?" Heather spoke slowly, eyeing the witch with slight disgust.

Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do you want your son to listen to you or not?"

Heather pursed her lips, combing the girl over with her demonic eyes, debating whether or not she would put her relationship with Marshall Lee deeper in trouble. However, she can't have her boy running around with a human girl. Even if it was the greatest hero in Aaa, she couldn't allow it.

With a little resentment, Heather nodded. "Where do we start?"

"...1...2...3...4...5...6...7," Marshall counted his eyes closed, facing the treehouse. Cake, Gumball, BMO, and Fionna were running off in random directions, trying to hold in their giggles as the vampire kept counting.

Cake took to shrinking herself down and hiding in a shallow hole. Gumball hid behind a large boulder, trying to catch his breath. BMO was struggling to cover itself with leaves, hoping to camouflage with the grass. Fionna climbed up several branches of a tree and hid in the very top part of the leaves, peeking out from behind them to see if Marshall was coming.

"...25...26...27...28...29...30!" Marshall finished, whipping around. "Ready or not!" He grinned and chuckled darkly. "_Here I come_."

He dashed forward, gently picking up BMO and patting it on the head, telling him better luck next time. BMO sulked a little but Marshall promised he didn't make BMO it. Smiling, the digital device bounded back tot he tree base to sit and wait for the round to be over. Marshall lifted Cake out of her hole and she pouted, eyeing the vampire, who made her it instead. But he still had to find Gumball and Fionna. He would save the human for last...

He floated in front of Gumball with an unimpressed expression and the prince stormed off, mumbling to himself, and joined the others.

"Let's see how long it take him to 'find' Fionna," Cake said, smirking.

BMO giggled and they watched the Vampire King vanish in the forest. Gumball sat and leaned his back against the trunk of the treehouse.

"This may take a while," he said, taking out a book he left behind and began to read.

"Fionna. Oh, Fionna," Marshall called playfully, peeking behind every trunk and bramble he could find. His eyes caught something and he looked up, seeing the sole of shiny black shoes disappearing upwards. He smirked and floated gently upward, not making a sound. He came up from behind her, her head looking out for him through the branches.

He could here her heart beating in anticipation, which made him have to hold in a laugh. He was so fascinated at her humanity that it amused him. Slowly, Marshall leaned forward and peeked over her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" he spoke, making her jump, turned around to see him laughing at her shocked state.

"Uncool!" she argued.

He leaned forward flirtatiously, making her blush. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, my bunny girl?"

"You're talking to Fionna the Human, Marshall Lee. Who do you think will win this fight?" Fionna replied coyly.

"But I'm the one who scared you," he countered.

"So?" Fionna barked, dropping the act, making him chuckle. He grabbed her around the waist and floated them back down to the ground.

"You ruined it," he grinned, toying with her hair as they walked back. "Like always."

"Tch, yeah right," Fionna said, pursing her lips. "You've done it before."

"Like twice!"

"Whatever, man!"

He gently pushed her against the boulder Gumball had taken refuge behind and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Do you really wanna go there?" he asked.

"Are we really doing this again?" Fionna said, smiling and raising an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

He kissed her for a few seconds and pulled away, enjoying the look on her face. "Yes, we are."

She playfully shoved him away and jumped onto his back, making him give way slightly and force her on his shoulders. Satisfied at the results of her actions, she laughed triumphantly, pointing forwards. "Onward!" she called. Grumbling but grinning, Marshall Lee trudged towards their friends, who were surprised it was a shorter find than they thought it would be.

"Record time, you guys," Cake teased, laughing at them.

"Do you wanna keep playing?" Fionna asked, tugging at Marshall's knot-free hair softly.

"Sorry, guys," Gumball said, peering up at the moon and squinting. "I have to get back to the Candy Kingdom." He stood up, tucking the book under his arm. "Good day."

"What's his deal?" Marshall said after they watched him vanish upon the horizon.

"I think he is still a little upset that you two are dating," BMO pointed out.

"But he shouldn't be," Fionna said, getting down off of her boyfriend's shoulders, landing gracefully on her feet. "He never really liked me like that."

"Girl, you gotta understand that _all_ the princes in Aaa are upset you're dating a king," Cake said.

"But... but... the only ones I really liked like that were-," Fionna began.

"Fionna, just let it go," Marshall said plainly. "He'll get over it. Trust me."

"I guess you're right," Fionna said.

They went on with playing without Gumball, Cake starting them off on their new round. As the night went on, the air filling with their laughter, a dark figure was watching them from above the treehouse. Ashley was sitting there, cross-legged, a look of disgust on her face. She was glaring at the human as Fionna gathered Marshall in a playful headlock, shouting that he was it this time. Cursing to herself, Ashley felt anger rise in the pit of her stomach. She had to act fast. It would be in no time that they would tell one another that they were in love. Where in the heck was Heather?

By the end of the game, Marshall had to return home for Fionna was getting sleepy. For the past two weeks, she had stayed out late just so she could hang out with him more often. Cake was becoming worried that Fionna might be getting ill from staying up for too long and Marshall agreed that Fionna sleep like a normal human. In spite of her protests, Fionna agreed to go to bed at a reasonable hour. So, he gave her a swift kiss goodbye, patted Cake on the head affectionately, gave BMO a wink, and flew off back home.

He was so happy to have kissed Fionna that night of the ball. After that kiss, Fionna was redder than he had ever seen her. She had hugged him and asked him what had taken him so long to do that. He had laughed and hugged her back. They stayed out there until the end of the party. He asked her out the next day and they spent the entire evening together, sharing a few kisses and, to top it all off, Marshall asking Fionna to be his girlfriend. He was so nervous that he practically had to ask Fionna to repeat her approval, to make sure he had heard her right.

When he reached his house, he opened the door and was greeted with a surprise. Heather Abadeer was sitting on his couch, waiting for him.

"Mom? What the plum are you _doing_ here?" Marshall demanded. "How did you even get out of the Nightosphere."

She stood, concern etched all over her face. "Oh, my baby boy!" she cried, trying to give him a hug but he dodged it, knowing she was up to no good.

"Answer me!" he spat, backing away.

"Can't a mother visit her son?" Heather asked, concerned.

"A normal mom, maybe," Marshall said, eyeing her. "As far as I'm concerned, you're no normal mother."

"That hurts, Marshall Lee," she said falsely. "Say you're sorry."

"Heck no!" Marshall said defiantly, crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"

Heather sighed. "I guess I better get right to the point." She spied a framed picture hanging on the wall and moved towards it. It was a photo of Fionna and Marshall Lee on their third date, using an old photo booth that Gumball had fixed up. Fionna was using her forefingers to pull her mouth open on the sides, her tongue sticking out. Marshall was cross-eyed, his mouth hanging open stupidly, his fangs showing and his tongue sticking out to the side. It was such a goofy picture but he liked it. Heather however, did not.

The Vampire King figured out what his mother was here for and gulped but let her explain.

"I'm here because of her," she said. "You're dating a human, Marshall Lee. Do you really think that I wouldn't notice that?"

"So what, Mom. I thought you liked her," Marshall said. "When she came to rescue me from that stupid hole that you call your kingdom."

"She grew on me as your friend. It's an insult to your family, to your entire way of life, to date a mortal," Heather said acidly. "I can't allow you to see her again!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Mom!" Marshall growled. "Need I remind you that you tick me off more than usual ever since you ate my fries? I mean, do I really have to drag that back out?"

"Don't bring that up, you ungrateful child!"

"Get out of here!" He pointed forcefully at the door, practically shaking with rage. "How dare you? How dare you come in here and say that to me?"

Heather calmly walked over to the door but looked back, her eyes darkening. "You must break up with her Marshall Lee. For your own sake." The way she spoke was low, with a tone of what appeared to be warning, as if she didn't want to be overheard.

She left him alone and took in a deep breath, returning to the Nightosphere. She had said what she wanted to say but she saw how happy Fionna made Marshall. After agreeing with Ashley, Heather had begun to regret her decision. She tried to back out, although she still didn't approve, she didn't want to hurt her son. But Ashley grew angry and threatened the Lady of Evil so Heather had no choice but to stick to their plan.

Ashley watched Heather vanish and smiled. Marshall was at a weak spot now. He was beginning to question his relationship after hearing his mother's disapproval. This was the time to strike. Leaping down onto his deck, she knocked and pulled a sad face. Marshall opened the door, expecting to see his mother but, to his complete shock, saw the face of his ex-girlfriend.

"Ashley?" he croaked.

"Oh, Mar Mar!" Ashley cried, throwing herself in his arms. "I missed you!"

-0-

"You brought in Ash's girl character?" Jake said.

"No, duh," Marceline said. "It just adds more drama."

"What's gonna happen now?" Finn asked, bouncing up and down from where he was sitting.

"Just hold up, hero," Marceline said.

"But they _just_ got together!" Ice King protested. "And now this whole junk is happening? What does that do?"

"A good relationship is built on trust," Marceline explained. "Since it's a new relationship, it's a little wobbly. Therefore, Ashley knows now is the time to break them up."

"But that's awful!" Finn said, frowning.

"How does it happen?" Jake said.

"You'll see in the next chapter," Marceline promised.

**Yup. I brought in Ashley. Hate me, fine! But I promise there'll be way more Fiolee in the next coming chapters. I hope this wasn't too short. I'm keeping a two-thousand word limit in each of them to give a sense of balance or some driz.**

**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time.**

**PS: TWO WEEKS UNTIL THE PREMIER OF BAD LITTLE BOY! (the title card is my desktop).**


	11. Resisting Evil

**So apparently, the episode leaked on YouTube or, at least, that's what I've been hearing and then it gotten taken down with good reason. Thank you for letting me know but I love watching the premier of the actual episode. I think it's worth the wait. The only time I ever watched something before the official release was the first two episodes of Legend of Korra but that was because I got it on a special thing called Korra Nation. So please, as much as I appreciate the reviewing, I don't want any links to the video itself. Sorry if I'm sounding negative but that's just how I roll. Hate me, fine.**

**Sourness over: We move on with the story. I'm sorry to all of you but I did in fact bring Ashley into this. I felt like there needed to be a little more drama. A good relationship is built on trust (so I hear) and Fionna and Marshall are still on their love base. They have yet to admit their true feelings but it is the first two weeks after all. **

**The song in this chapter was submitted by **_**Ig6884**_** who I thank for the song. If you want to send in a song still, review one or PM me the lyrics. But, take this as a note, YOU must write to song and it must be an original. Nothing by other existing bands. I just wanna clarify.**

**These pre story ANs are getting huge. I've gotta stop this.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahaha! No.**

"What the stuff are you doing here?" Marshall snarled, shoving her off of him.

"I've come to say I'm sorry," Ashley lied, looking up at him pleadingly.

He laughed darkly. "_You_? Sorry? That's rich."

"I'm serious, Mar Mar," Ashley protested, putting her hands on her hips.

"No you're not," Marshall growled, still smirking. "You just want me to take you back. Guess what, though: not happening. I'm with someone else now."

"You mean Fionna?" Ashley said, spitting the human's name out acidly. "Why of all people would you want to date her?"

"Because I love her," Marshall replied simply, crossing his arms. The way he said it, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, made Ashley froze. She was losing this battle. Fast. She had to do something to stop him from making the spell unusable. Once he and Fionna sealed their relationship with admitting their true feelings, as cheesy as that sounds, Ashley wouldn't be able to split them up.

"I-I doubt that," she said weakly, snapping her hands behind her back, hoping that it would work.

Back at the treehouse, Fionna woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, glancing out the window in the direction of Marshall Lee's house. She felt that she needed to tell him something at once or save him from something now before it would be too late. Quickly changing into her day clothes, Fionna rushed out of the house in Marshall's direction.

Ashley felt the human draw closer. She had to act fast. Luckily, Marshall didn't notice her snap so she kept him talking.

"You doubt that?" Marshall repeated, unimpressed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"She's just a human, right?" Ashley said, grinning maliciously as his face clouded over in warning.

She knew that he was much stronger than her. He would tear her to shreds if she did anything to Fionna. But Ashley had him right where she wanted him. And Fionna was drawing even closer to them. It would be in no time that she would burst open the doors and see...

"Don't even think about laying a finger on her," Marshall said, stepping close to her, his demon eyes flashing dangerously, searching through Ashley's body for any source of magic or weaponry that could possibly harm Fionna.

"Oh, Mar Mar, you and I both know that I would die at your hand if I tried anything," Ashley said, her witch ears picking up the sound of Fionna's footsteps entering the cave. Marshall's instincts were focused on Ashley so he didn't even smell Fionna's humane scent.

Before Marshall could react, Ashley jumped forward, placing a forceful kiss on his lips as the door flew open and Fionna appeared. Ashley smirked against the vampire's lips. She had won—

A powerful punch made impact on the side of Ashley's face, making her release Marshall's lips and sending the witch flying into the wall. Fionna was panting hard, glaring at Ashley with the deepest loathing, fist clenched, teary eyed, and red faced.

"How _dare_ you?" Fionna roared, going after Ashley again but Marshall held her back with ease. "How dare you, you—?" Marshall's mouth fell open as old age cursing flew out of Fionna's mouth. He clamped a hand over her lips, shutting her up but she shouted muffled slur into his palm, flailing her fists at Ashley, trying to break out of her boyfriend's vice like grip.

The white haired witch coughed in pain, rubbing her cheek and staring at the furious human in bewilderment. The spell completely backfired! In spite of the situation, Marshall was grinning. He had never seen Fionna so fired up. Ashley stumbled to her feet and leaned against the wall, tasting a metallic flavor in her mouth that was unmistakably blood. Fionna certainly wasn't holding anything back. Her knees shaking in weakness that she hated, Ashley swallowed hard, gagging at the taste behind her lips and glared at Fionna.

"You have guts, kid. I can respect that," Ashley said to her, trying to gather any dignity she had left. "Punching an all-powerful witch is not something many people survive after."

Fionna was able to get Marshall to release his hand on her mouth by licking it. Grossed out, Marshall wiped her spit on his pants but Fionna spoke to the witch harshly, "I've punched things that are ten times more dangerous than you and at least one hundred times smarter."

"Why you little-," Ashley hissed but the bitter taste in her mouth stopped her from saying anything more. She made for the door, silently vowing that this wasn't over. "See you Marshall Lee. It's been fun."

Ashley stepped outside and vanished. Marshall let Fionna go and watched, amused, as she ran towards where Ashley had been and looked around, hoping to punch the daylights out of her again. Seeing that she had fled, Fionna stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind her, breathing hard. All of the sudden, Fionna felt tiredness pass over her, her anger induced adrenaline rush gone, and her back hit the door. She slid down and sat in a heap on the floor, asleep.

Marshall chuckled, shaking his head. He picked her up with ease and carried her upstairs, putting her on his bed for the night. He went back downstairs and locked the door, hoping that Ashley wouldn't return for a long time. He slumped onto his couch and rested his back on it, touching it for once. As uncomfortable as it was, he laid on it anyway. He though about how lucky he was that Fionna didn't think that he kissed Ashley. And that Fionna actually did something since he was too paralyzed to do anything to stop his ex. Smiling to himself, he watched the ceiling and waited for Fionna to wake up.

Around six the next morning, Fionna opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Dark purple bed sheets were beneath her back and her head was resting on white pillows. She sat up, taking in the area and realized that this was Marshall Lee's bedroom. Then she remembered last night. Her charging in and punching Ashley, her cursing (she blushed out of embarrassment), and then her passing out due to exhaustion. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and climbed the ladder downstairs. She found Marshall asleep on the hard, red couch, snoring softly, his hair in front of his eyes.

"Marshall?" she said quietly, kneeling beside him and brushing his hair away from his face.

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her sleepily. "Hey, Fi. Are you all right after yesterday?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Sorry you had to go through all of that," he said, sitting up and stretching out the cricks in his back from an uncomfortable slumber on the couch. "I had no idea Ashley knew about us... not that I care but I _do _know she would flip if I were with anyone else but her."

Fionna sat beside him, ignoring the rock-like surface beneath her. "I'm sorry I overreacted," she muttered. He barked out a laugh and clapped a hand on her back.

"Are you kidding?" he grinned. "That was hilarious! I've never seen you so angry."

"She _kissed_ you!" Fionna said defiantly. She looked down, her eyes reflecting a hint of sadness. "I did think that you kissed her back for a split second." _And that you didn't really love me..._ she thought, wanting to tell him her real feeling but was afraid he'd say that he just liked her enough to date her and didn't love her at all. A sinking feeling rested in the pit of her stomach as she thought about this.

"I wouldn't dare," Marshall said at once, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Even if my Mom says no, I'd-"

"Wait... what?" Fionna said, looking up at him. "You're Mom talked to you about us?"

"I'm guessing Ashley told her but... yeah. I know my Mom wouldn't like me dating a human anyway but, whatever. I like you, Fionna. I don't care what she says."

That wasn't entirely true and Fionna knew it. Marshall probably would have been happy if Heather had approved of Fionna as more than Marshall's friend. It would have meant a lot to him.

Marshall's phone began to ring and he picked up, hearing Cake's frantic voice on the other side. He told her to calm down and about what had happened, figuring at Ashley had woken Fionna, hoping for the human to catch them kissing and think the worst. Marshall then sent Fionna home so she could got eat breakfast with Cake and then go to the Candy Kingdom to visit Tree Stumps in his little home in the outskirts of the kingdom walls.

As Fionna walked home slowly, she began to sing softly to herself, hoping that Marshall would hear her somehow. She was far too shy to sing this to his face but...

_This feeling inside is beginning to smother_

_I wish I could just ask you to be my lover_

_And if you say no, you'd still be my brother_

_You're the one who's been there like no other_

_I'd give it all up if we could be with each other_

Even though she was dating him, she wanted to hear him tell her that he truly loved her like she did him. Knowing the Vampire King, his laid-back attitude prevented him from really admitting his feelings and that he would be slightly intimidated by great affection from her.

_Losing you is my greatest fear_

_I know that if I lost you, I'd burst into tears_

When she saw Ashley kissing Marshall, her heart practically broke and she started to cry. Holding it as best as she could, she had reacted and defended her boyfriend with all of her might.

_Your songs have always made me feel like we're more than just peers_

_They feel like they don't just speak to my bunny ears_

_When I hear them my heart feels like grinding gears_

_I'd even follow you to the Nightosphere_

_If I could choose between your rejection and getting hit with a spear_

_I'd take the pain for your affection_

That's all she really wanted. For him to accept her feelings. Was that too much to ask? She continued to sing as she strolled back to the Tree Fort, the top of it rising from the horizon.

_I would deal with everyone's interjections_

_There's not another, your face is my only recollection_

_To me, your complexion_

_Is a thing of perfection_

He was perfect in her eyes. From his dark hair, his clothing style, his fanged smirk, and his voice. Even those pools of red in his demon eyes were desirable to her. It was a scarlet color that blew her away. Something only he could pull off.

_Please don't take this as a misconception_

_I'd ignore all objections_

_Even those from a certain confection_

_If you say no at least let me keep your attention_

_Because I couldn't stand it if I lost this connection_

She made it to the front door of her home and pushed it open, leaving the song to hang in the air behind her. She hoped that the words would echo across Aaa and flow through eternity. She climbed up to the main room and found Cake putting piles of greasy bacon onto plates. Upon seeing her in once piece, Cake hugged Fionna and asked her if she was okay. Fionna confirmed it, laughing and hugging the feline back. They sat together and ate breakfast before trooping off to Tree Stumps' house. They ran, laughing at the top of their lungs and got ready for some apple pie, ignoring the fact they had just eaten breakfast.

After their stomachs were full, fit to burst, they thanked Tree Stumps by helping clean up the kitchen. Then the girls walked off their meal, making their way to see Prince Gumball. He was busy cooking some tarts that (working off of one of Fionna's "plans") paralyzed an enemy. He asked if Fionna would taste it but she gave him a look that made him laugh apologetically and put them away in the cupboard. That evening, Fionna made her way over to Marshall's to hang out for a while. She found him playing bass in the air, a tune that was familiar to him as _Love Sick_ but unknown to her. He put down his bass and gave her a kiss of welcome. They spent a few good hours talking and laughing, eventually playing video games that she had brought over with an old game system she had dug up a while ago. Only two lower case I's were seen, the rest of the word chipped away over time.

After kicking his butt in two rounds, kicking her butt in four, they playfully argued until Fionna noticed it was time to go. Marshall Lee walked her home and kissed her goodbye before going off to the graveyard to jam with some of his undead friends.

From afar, Ashley sat atop of an old skyscraper, leering down at the couple. Her cheek was now a dark shade of blue and it pained her to talk. The human was strong and Ashley hated it. Footsteps came up from behind her and a low, female voice spoke up, addressing the witch.

"I see that your plan failed," Heather said, observing her son kissing Fionna goodbye and then flying away. Ashley didn't reply so Heather pressed on, "Not surprising since both of them are so stubborn."

"It'll work one day," Ashley said, wincing at her own words, rubbing her face.

"If you want more beatings like that, then keep trying," Heather said. "Fionna isn't the weakling you make her out to be. Take it from my experience and your own."

"I don't care... I'll try again one day," Ashley vowed.

"When? When they're married?" Heather droned sarcastically. "You have to give up, girly. Even though you can live for eternity, that doesn't mean you can hunt for Marshall Lee's affections forever. It's a lost cause, Ashley. Let it go before you kill yourself trying." Again, Ashley said nothing. "It's bound to happen, Ashley. They'll say the sealing words and you can never break them up even if you put in all of your training and power to do so."

The Lady of Evil turned and began to make her way into the Nightosphere. She hesitated and smiled simply. "I had fun with this little game but I want my son to be happy for once. And if that's with a human, then so be it. If you truly love him, or ever did in the first place, then be happy for him." Then Heather Abadeer vanished back into her domain, leaving the witch alone on the top of the ancient building. She rested her chin gently on her knee snarling in spite of the pain.

She kept watching the skyline as the sun began to rise a while later, Marshall's figure making it home just in time. Fionna's figure popped out of her own home, followed by her cat's silhouette, and they ran towards Marshall's, their laughs heard from where the witch was. Ignoring the sting, Ashley ground her teeth together and disappeared, hoping for a better chance that was never going to come.

-0-

"Yeah! Take that Ashley!" Finn shouted, pointing at the book. "You can't beat Fiolee!"

"It is too strong!" BMO agreed, turning its volume up high.

"Guys, calm down. It's just a story," Marceline said.

"Calm down?" Finn repeated. "No way, dude!"

"Yeah, Marcy. You can't stop us from loving this," Jake said.

They all looked at Ice King, expecting a comment but found him asleep in his prison. Finn grabbed a piece of bread he had been snacking on and threw it at Ice King's head.

"Wake up, man!" Finn yelled. "And _listen_!"

Ice King cracked open his eyes and found everyone glaring at him. "What? I got bored."

They all began to protest and argue with him, Marceline excluded. She simply turned the page and began to read over their shouting, shutting everyone up, their attention on the book.

**Aaaaaand done! Whew, that was fun. I liked how this chapter turned out. I love Fionna's reaction... (evil smile). **

**Thanks again, **_**Ig6884**_** for your entry. I hope you like what I've done to it and where it was put. So if anyone else wants to submit, read the AN above.**

**I seriously need to shorten my Authors Notes... their getting too big. :P Oh well.**

**I'm off to play Legend of Zelda now. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! See you next time!**


	12. Fight Club and More Plots

**AUHG! Everyone and their grandmothers are posting the link to the episode on my Facebook wall! I have to delete it from my wall to resist the temptation. I have to wait and watch it on the release date!**

**It's worth it.**

**So yeah... brain dies each time there's a link. I almost watched one today but I said "NO!" like really loudly and my mom asked me who the hell I was talking to... yeeaaah.**

**No songs in this chapter. Still accepting entries.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Well... think about it.**

**Still no.**

A few more weeks passed by and Cake was becoming irritated. Fionna was never home and only came to sleep. Even then, Fionna would sometimes spend her nights at Marshall's. Cake had threatened Marshall with sunlight if he tried to get farther than tier 3. Giving her his word, Marshall never dared to advance. However he hadn't been planning on doing so. He wasn't the huge perv Fionna and Cake made him out to be sometimes. Fionna would tease him about it but Cake would give him a look that clearly read "don't even think about it".

But the cat was becoming concerned that Fionna wasn't adventuring as often as she used too. This was what Cake was concerned about. She loved her sister and that she was happy with a boy finally but she was a teenage girl. Of course she wasn't going to focus on anything but him for a while. Cake was trying to best to hold her tongue and let Fionna figure it all out. For now, she had to sit and wait for the human to come home, if she ever did on that day.

Marshall knew that Cake was getting angry with the two of them. He loved Fionna and was great friends with Cake so he had to make a compromise so he wouldn't get tossed into the sun for hanging out with Fionna too much. He tried to talk to his girlfriend about going out and fighting some monster but Fionna said that there weren't any to fight, Ice Queen was laying low for some reason, and that Gumball hasn't contacted her for some ridiculous task lately. It was a little suspicious, Marshall thought, but he wasn't complaining. More Fionna time for him.

"Are you sure you wanna come? I mean these guys are pretty brutal," Marshall said one night as he and Fionna made their way into a dense forest.

"You're the one who said that it was time for me to get out and fight some guys. You're going to a fight club, I'm tough, so I'm gonna go," Fionna said simply, walking along side him.

"There's no mercy here," he told her. "You could get hurt."

She gave him a look. "Marshall... I'm dating _you_."

He laughed. "Point taken."

These fighters, Marshall explained, were apparently unlike the Marauders that Fionna sometimes rough-housed with. These guys were far harsher and meaner, doing battle for honor and a winner's title instead of friendly banter. Marshall hung out with these guys because they were a challenge and Marshall only came out on top once. The title was soon taken by him from some beefy dude who beat him with ease. Two or three well built girls from Muscle Prince's Kingdom joined the fight but they never lasted after the fifth round. That's when Muscle Prince would step in. He was the current champion of the fight club. Fionna wasn't going down without a fight.

They reached the mouth of a large cave and continued inside until the entrance behind them vanished, the two getting deeper inside. A few grunts were heard and they approached two men with huge muscles wrestling on the floor. Everyone else, including Muscle Prince, a few Marauders, and some rock beings, were cheering them on from the sidelines.

"Marshall Lee!" said one of them, running over to the couple. "We were wondering when you were gonna show your face."

"Yeah well, it's been kinda busy for the past few months," Marshall said. That was true, Fionna had to admit. From the party to her dating Flame Prince to their fight and to their make up, it's been pretty hectic. She was just glad it was all over.

"And Fionna!" said a Marauder, her eyes gleaming in excitement as she noticed the human girl. "Now things will get interesting."

"You know it!" Fionna said, pumping her fist in the air with an ecstatic grin.

After watching a few rounds, Marshall was called into the pit. He took off his flannel, tossed it to Fionna (who had suddenly become red in the face at the sight of him), and floated over to his opponent. He looked up at one of the more beefy guys, who was smirking at him.

"Puny vampire man," he said, his voice deep. "Prepare to get smashed!"

Marshall seemed undisturbed by this threat but Fionna gulped a little, holding her boyfriend's shirt up to her face just in case she had to block her eyes. Marshall was an ant compared to this guy. How in Glob's name was he gonna fight this guy? His opponent wasn't a normal guy. He wasn't even a male Marauder (which were rare). He was something out of Muscle Prince's kingdom.

"Begin!" Muscle Prince bellowed.

Fionna yelped as the beefy guy took a swing at Marshall, who simply moved out of the way. The guy tried again but Marshall stepped back again. But as the fight went on, he got more and more irritated and tired, giant beads sweat rolling down his beefy face. He took a tired swing at Marshall, trying everything in his being to knock the vampire down, who wasn't even panting. He wasn't even tired. Marshall simply stared, unimpressed and bored, at the guy. Finally, Marshall lightly floated up and pulled his opponent into a headlock, shooting upwards with all his might and slamming him onto the ground.

Fionna's mouth fell open as Marshall was declared the winner. His strategy worked! He advanced into the next set but was soon knocked down two rounds later by Muscle Prince, who cleverly figured out Marshall's idea. Marshall returned to Fionna and pulled on his shirt.

"Whatcha think?" he asked with a smirk. "You gonna try now?"

She observed the scene in front of her while Muscle Prince tried to pin down a Marauder who was putting all of her rough-housing to the test.

"Sure," Fionna said after the Marauder had won. She handed Marshall her pack and jumped into the pit, her arms spread, ready to fight. The Marauder chuckled and winked at Fionna.

"Just 'cause we have fun occasionally don't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya," she told Fionna.

"Don't go easy. I like a challenge," Fionna grinned.

"Begin!" shouted Marshall.

The Marauder lunged forward but Fionna kicked off of her opponent's head and flipped to the other side. Grunting in confusion, the Marauder turned to meet Fionna's fist in her face. Luckily, Fionna was holding back since she was aware of how powerful her punch could be. Ashley was a victim to that. But Fionna knew she could do better.

As the fight progressed, Fionna was able to knock the Marauder out of the pit and took on three more opponents before her agility began to fail, her human body becoming covered with bruises and sweat. She was panting hard as one of the more beefy guys stepped up to face her. Marshall was starting to become concerned but Fionna held her ground until the very last second. With one powerful punch, she sent her opponent flying into the wall. She had claimed the title for the fight club that night.

Everyone chanted her name and she smiled breathlessly, falling to her knees, her hands on the floor, holding her up. She panted in and out, completely out of breath. Marshall rushed over and picked her up.

"Can you take me home, please?" she whimpered.

He smiled. "Yeah." He turned to the others. "See you guys next time."

They all bid them goodbye and the vampire flew his exhausted girlfriend out of the cave. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, snoring softly. He descended to ground to check on her and found more than a few bruises on her arms and face. Marshall regretted taking her there at once. Not only was it a stupid thing to do but he knew Cake was going to have his head for getting her hurt. He thought it was Fionna's kind of thing. It certainly seemed like it but he had to remind himself that she was a human after all. He knew that humans were easily harmed. They were prone to more than just bruises, he had seen that in the Mushroom War.

Sighing, he took out a few band-aids she had in her pack and, even though he knew this wasn't going to do much, put a few on some cuts she had earned from the fights. He gently picked her up again and carried her home to the Tree Fort. Cake saw them coming and wasn't at all surprised. Even though she was furious that Marshall took her to such a place, Fionna had told Cake of their plans and Cake knew that Fionna wasn't going to be able to resist fighting with others that could match her strength. After giving him a look that read "really?" she let Marshall Lee inside and watched as he tucked her into bed. He kissed her on the forehead and flew out, shrugging apologetically at Cake.

"Cake's mad at me, huh?" he asked Fionna one evening as they lay on their back on the top of a cliff and watched the stars.

Fionna was enveloped in his side, her head in the crook of his right shoulder, facing upwards to look at the sky. His right arm was tight around her shoulder and his left arm supported his head.

"Only a little," Fionna replied. "I feel bad, though. I've been neglecting her a lot."

"Then why doesn't she hang with Lord Monochromicorn? Geez, that's a mouthful," he mumbled.

"She does but everyday? It's not like you and me, Marshall."

"How so?"

"Every relationship is different."

They were quiet for a moment as they watched the heaven pass them by peacefully.

"Fi... can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Ha ha. Seriously."

"You know you can."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Did you want to go to that club?"

"Are you _still_ obsessing over the fact I got a few bumps and bruises?" she demanded, unimpressed. "Marshall, that's what I _do_. I know that you and Cake were unhappy with my injuries but I'm better now. It was last week. Let it go."

"I just don't want Cake to get mad at us for doing too many dangerous things."

Fionna sat up, leaving the embrace of the Vampire King. He leaned on his elbows to look at her as she crossed her arms.

"'Too many dangerous things'? Marshall Lee, do you know who you're talking to?"

"I know."

"So stop stuffing worrying."

"It's my job to worry. I'm your boyfriend. It's what I do."

She leaned over and kissed him. A few seconds went by before she pulled away. "I appreciate it, Marshall," she said softly, pressed her forehead onto his. "But I'm not a helpless little girl. I'm fifteen. I think I can figure it out for myself. I know when I'm about to cross the line and chose whether or not to cross it."

He stared at her for a few minutes, looking into her ocean blue eyes. Then he smiled, flashing his fangs at her.

"When did you become so smart?" he asked.

"Shut up," she said, kissing him again.

Fionna arrived home an hour later, Cake playing her dulcimer on the couch. The feline looked up and smiled at her sister kindly.

"Welcome home, girl!" Cake said, stopping her practice and hopping off of the seat. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah," Fionna said, stretching. "You're not mad at Marshall anymore, right?"

"No. Why?" Cake asked.

"He's a little concerned that you might get _too_ angry one day," Fionna said.

Cake laughed. "I know you wouldn't let me go near Marshall if that ever happened. If it does, I give you permission to cool me off with a bucket of water. I know he means well."

"Yeah. Well I also feel bad," Fionna admitted, sitting with Cake on the couch again. "I want to go adventuring with you again but I don't wanna waste time with Marshall."

"I don't mean to sound clingy or whatever but you hang with him _all the time_, Fi! Take a break and hang with your other friends," Cake said. "You got Gumball, LSP, and others. I'm sure you can go on dates with Marshall during the nighttime when everyone's asleep or when you're not busy. I know he'll understand."

Fionna smiled at her friend and hugged her. "Thanks, Cake. You're the best."

In the high tops of the Ice Kingdom, lives the dreaded and incredibly old Ice Queen. She holds her head high and is in constant battle with her mortal enemy: Fionna the Human. Always messing up her schemes and ice-blocking her game with the boys. It was unfair. Can't she just see that all she wants is love and the only way she can accomplish that love is through kidnapping?

It's obvious that's how it goes.

The Ice Queen was scolding her penguin, Gabrielle, who had broken a vase that Ice Queen had found in her "Past Room". Someone was watching from above with a disgusted expression as Ice Queen spoke to the penguin.

"That's Mommy's stuff, Gabrielle. Understand? Mommy's," Ice Queen said.

"Wank wank," Gabrielle quacked.

"That's right," Ice Queen said.

"Is this how you spend your life?" Ashley said, coming out of the shadows.

"Wha?" Ice Queen said, turning to see the white haired witch descend to the icy floor.

"That's pathetic," Ashley went on.

"Hey! You better shut your mouth you filthy child," Ice Queen spat, her hands glowing blue, preparing for a fight.

"Aw, knock it off," Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm here for a deal."

Ice Queen raised an eyebrow, glaring at her. "What's that?"

"Well, I tried to talk to Heather Abadeer about it but she loves her son too much," Ashley said, pacing a little, looking bored. "Too much that it can hurt her... but anyway- you hate Fionna the Human right?"

"Hate is an understatement," Ice Queen said darkly. "She never lets me have any guys to myself! Always getting Gumball out of my grasp."

Ashley's eye twitched in disgust. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," she said. "As I was saying: you hate her. I hate her too. I think we can work something out." The witch gave the Ice Queen a malevolent grin. "How would you like to seek revenge on her and make her love life miserable?"

Ice Queen's confused look spread into a devious smile. "I'm listening..."

-0-

"What is with Ashley and her plans?" Bubblegum said. "I don't like her."

"It's a happy story, Bonnie," Marceline said. "It's gonna have a happy ending."

"This was nothing but a filler!" Ice King snapped. "You can't do that!"

"It just shows the passing of time," Marceline said, glaring at him. "Maybe you could write better fan fiction after hearing this."

"So... Ashley won't win?" Finn said.

Marceline scoffed. "I'm not giving anything away!"

**Yeah. I know. It was kind of a filler but I was kind of lost.**

**And WHY is Ashley back? Because she's an evil witch who Fionna will punch for fun. (Imma buff baby...) FIONNA WILL PUNCHA YOU BUNS!**

**Like Marcy said, it's gonna have a happy ending. After this evil plan of Ashley's, it'll be the last you see of her, I promise. I just need more drama in there. Don't hate me but, if you do, fine. Whatever.**

**Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing (please?). If you have anymore song submissions, how to do it is in the first A/N. And I shall see you all next time!**


	13. Capture and Savior

**OMG Bad Little Boy is gonna be on soon! I'm actually forcing myself to wait for the **_**actual**_** premier so around six thirty... And what's great is that there's a huge Marceline marathon before the two Fionna and Cake episodes so I'm gonna enjoy that. I'll be fangirling pretty hardcore...**

**I went to Hot Topic this weekend (I was looking for some Finn cozy socks but they didn't have them) but I learned from one of my favorite shows, Avatar: The Last Airbender, that, and I quote Uncle Iroh, "The only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you **_**weren't**_** looking for at a great bargain!" And that's just what I did. I ended up getting a Fionna and Cake shirt with Fionna saying "I'm on a shirt!" and Cake saying "Sweet Babies!", two AT stickers, and a Fionna/Finn necklace. I went a little crazy. :P**

**By the way, I'm over him 3, I **_**do**_** love Hetalia. In my group at school, I'm Hungary. That's why she's my profile picture. She's such a BAMF.**

**Again, these are getting too long. And, as always, if you have any song entries, PM me one or put it in a review.**

**I love the game Fionna Fights on the Cartoon Network website so I based the first part of this chapter on the game.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Soaring through the air, Fionna rocketed through enemies, slicing them with her sword every which way. Marshall Lee supported Fionna on his back, transformed as a bat monster, grinning all the while. Cake was riding behind Fionna, finally enjoying an adventure with them. Marshall would sometimes shoot upwards, taking down the evil in the sky. Gumball had asked them if they could take care of the sky gremlins that were trying to eat Candy Kingdom and Fionna excitedly agreed. It was becoming more and more fun as they progressed. The final wave came towards them and Fionna grinned ecstatically, her fist curling over the hilt of her sword.

She let out a battle cry, laughing afterwards, as they dashed forward. Fionna sliced several, letting them explode behind her. Cake even took a few out, some creating fireworks in the night air.

"Adventure Time!" Fionna yelled, kicking off Marshall's head to attack the leader, who was two times the size of the human. She landed on the monster and took a quick jab from it. She stuck the lade of her sword in its head to prevent falling off and did a quick, upwards slice, destroying the beast. She began to fall but Marshall caught her on his back and the three of them cheered, the job done.

The Vampire King flew towards the Candy Kingdom and landed outside the gates, transforming into his normal form.

"That was awesome! Why can't gremlins try and eat the Candy Kingdom more often?" he said, stretching.

"Because they don't wanna mess with us!" Fionna said, grabbing Marshall around the neck and putting him into a headlock.

"A little backwards, don't you think?" Marshall said, referring to her attack on him.

"I don't think so. We both know that I'm tougher than you," Fionna said.

"Oh yeah?" Marshall said, grabbing her legs and making her release her grip on him.

Cake watched the couple playfully wrestle as Gumball came out of the gate. He scanned the skies and smiled approvingly.

"Thanks, guys," he said. "I'm sure they won't be bothering us anytime soon."

"Aw, that's too bad," Marshall laughed from underneath Fionna, who had him pinned down by the wrists. He skillfully turned invisible and she let go, a little freaked.

"Hey! No powers!" Fionna yelled, still grinning.

"We never established that rule," his voice said from somewhere above her.

Gumball and Cake watched as Fionna whipped this way and that, looking for her boyfriend, ready to defend herself from his attack. Suddenly, she was grabbed around the waist and Marshall became visible. They both rolled on the ground, trying to pin the other one down. Finally Fionna sat on Marshall's back, pinning him onto the grassy floor.

"Ha!" Fionna said, crossing her arms.

"Fine. But there'll be a rematch one day," Marshall declared. "Count on that."

"I'll be ready," Fionna said, getting off of him and helping him up. "But you'll lose."

"We'll see about that!"

"Ahem?" Gumball cleared his throat, making the couple turn towards him.

"What is it, Gumbutt?" Marshall said.

"Would you like to join me up to lab for some cakes?" Gumball said.

"Will it poison us or something?" Marshall said. "And they better be red."

"They won't and they are," Gumball assured. "It's just a token of my thanks and appreciation."

So they followed him into the castle and upstairs to the lab were red frosted cakes were waiting for them. After their sweet meal, Fionna and Cake were a little sugar pumped. Gumball soon realized how many cakes they actually had. He and Marshall watched as Fionna and Cake started to giggle and jump up and down. Their sugar high soon died down and Cake fell asleep in her sister's lap and Fionna was slumped in a chair and was snoring softly. Marshall bid Gumball goodbye and picked the two girls up and flew them to the treehouse. He put both of them into bed and flew back home, the sun just beginning to rise.

For the next few weeks, Marshall joined Fionna and Cake in their adventures. It was much better for everyone since Fionna wasn't feeling bad anymore about spending time with just one of her friends. On occasion, she did only adventure with Cake by saving a few kingdoms and partying with the bears. Sometimes she would spend time with Marshall Lee on a more romantic setting at night, watching the stars or flying around Aaa together. She would spend the night at his house and then eat breakfast with him the the Breakfast Kingdom.

Fionna couldn't remember having so much fun. When it was with Marshall or Cake or Gumball, she never felt happier. The entire group soon began to jam together, making several songs up and recording in Marshall's bedroom and listening to them occasionally. Fionna wanted to make a tape so she could listen to it all the time so Marshall made everyone a copy.

All in all, Fionna was happy and protecting the land of Aaa in one fell swoop.

"Hey, Marshall?" Fionna said as they sat on a hill together.

"What?" he said.

"Think fast!" she yelled, pouncing on him. "It's time for a rematch!"

"I was supposed to start it!" Marshall argued, laughing.

"Nuh-uh!" Fionna said as they rolled around. Marshall grabbed her around the waist again and flew upwards. "Hey! I can fall, you know?" she said.

"Don't you worry. I'll catch you," he promised, letting her go. She shrieked a little but felt him grab her again, flying down to the ground and pinning her to the grass. She opened her eyes and saw his smirking face against the night sky. "I caught ya," he said, leaning closer, his mouth by her ear. "And I win."

"Fine! Get off me, dude!" Fionna said, giggling and slipping out from under him. She smacked him lightly on the arm and started to run. "You're it!"

"You really wanna do this?" Marshall grinned, running after her.

An hour passed of them chasing one another until the sun began to rise and Fionna began to get sleepy. He picked her up and flew her home. They shared a kiss before he flew off and she went inside.

He arrived home and opened the door to find the Ice Queen standing in his living room.

"What the plum are you doing here?" Marshall demanded, fists clenching. "I thought I told you I don't..." He stopped when he realized how nervous Ice Queen seemed to be. "What's wrong, Simone?"

"I need your help," she said, not looking directly at him.

"With what?"

"Just come with me to the Ice Kingdom, please."

"Can this wait until nightfall? I hate the sun," Marshall said, crossing his arms.

"No! This has to be done now," Ice Queen snapped.

Marshall Lee blinked in surprise and Ice Queen realized her tone. She cleared her throat and asked again nicely. Sighing, knowing he had to help her since she had helped him. So he grabbed an umbrella and tugged on a new shirt (his grey flannel) and followed her out. They arrived in the Ice Castle and Ice Queen led him to the back room where she usually kept her prisoners.

"What's this about, Simone?" Marshall said, closing his umbrella.

"I'm sorry," Ice Queen said from behind him. "She's making me do this."

"What?" Marshall said, feeling Ice Queen's cold hand push him into the cage and lock it behind him. "What are you doing?!"

A shriek of laughter was heard from the other room and Ashley stepped out from behind a pillar.

"You again! What in the hey do you want? This isn't funny, Ashley! I thought Fionna taught you a valuable lesson last time you tried to get your hands on me," Marshall spat, turning into a monster, ready to burst his way out.

"Magical Block!" Ashley cried, punching the air towards the prison and Marshall Lee bounced away, back to normal, hitting the wall.

"Wha-?" Marshall moaned.

"That's right, Mar Mar. I can block your demon powers," Ashley said. "All I have to do is sit and wait for your precious human to come. Then Ice Queen will take care of her for me."

"What does she have on you, Ice Queen?" Marshall demanded. "Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone."

"Shut up, Marshall. If I can't have you, no one can," Ashley said. "Fionna's end is near." The witch walked off to await the battle that was sure to come while Ice Queen stood there, looking at Marshall.

"Simone..." he croaked. "Please. If you don't do anything, Fionna _will_ get killed. Ashley's gone crazy."

"She has my penguins in her grasp," she said softly. "Gabrielle, Gabby, Gabz... all of them. After I heard her idea... I couldn't go through with it. But she decided to bribe me by taking the penguins away."

"You're the Ice Queen! You're far more powerful than Ashley!" Marshall said.

"You don't understand, Marshall Lee! She's literally has them in her grasp. She shrunk them down and they're in this little pouch on her belt. She's gonna kill them!"

"She's gone crazy," Marshall muttered. "Simone, please! I'm begging you from our past together. Stop this and let me out. I promise I won't let her hurt your penguins."

Ice Queen stared at him, seriously contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. She had no idea who Simone was but apparently it was her. Marshall was basically pleading with her. He really cared about Fionna enough to risk himself for both the human and Ice Queen. Ashley walked back inside and led Ice Queen out to talk to her about the plan. Marshall glanced after them, hoping Ice Queen would make the right choice and help him before Ashley tried anything.

He was stuck in that cage for a week, wondering why Fionna hadn't noticed he was gone. But she did. The Ice Queen kidnapping him was highly unlikely in her mind so she and Cake were searching all over for Marshall.

"I'm really worried, Cake! I can't lose him!" Fionna said.

"Calm down, Fionna," Cake assured. "I'm sure he's fine."

"What if he got caught in the sun and died!" Fionna cried, her eyes tearing up.

"Marshall is smarter than that, Fi," Cake reminded her. "He's gonna have an umbrella or hat or something. He's fine!"

Fionna turned towards the Ice Kingdom and felt her stomach flip over. "What if... Ice Queen has him?"

"That's bananas!" Cake said, putting her paws on her hips. "What does Ice Queen even see in Marshall. She's more into the Prince type."

"It's just a hunch," Fionna said. "Let's check it out."

Marshall was leaning against the wall, staring hopelessly out of the bars, his powers still drained. Ice Queen suddenly appeared, looking around, checking that Ashley wasn't in here.

"Simone?" Marshall said, standing up and walking towards the bars.

"Shh!" she pressed her finger against her lips. She hesitantly walked towards the gate but suddenly, she was forced back. Ashley appeared, her palm faced out towards the Ice Queen.

"I knew that you would try and help him," she said. "Good thing that I still have your penguins with me."

"No!" Ice Queen cried.

"That's enough!" a voice yelled.

This time, Fionna's foot made contact with Ashley's back, the sack holding the penguins falling out of Ashley's grasp and onto the floor.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here!" Fionna said, grabbing Ashley's arms and forcing the witch to the floor. "I swear to Glob, Ashley, I won't show you any mercy. You've really crossed the line!"

All Ashley did was laugh and blast the human back. Cake snuck by the girls as they fought with one another, releasing the Vampire King from his prison. He helped Ice Queen up and then went off to stop the girls from fighting, hopefully stopping Ashley once and for all. He found Fionna pinned against the wall, Ashley's hand closing on her throat. Marshall ran over and pushed Ashley away, letting Fionna breathe. She fell onto the floor and returned to fighting the witch. They began to close in near the open door, where the sunlight was pouring in. Marshall felt it on his back and hissed in pain. Ashley laughed manically and pushed him out, her spell still in effect so he couldn't fly and block himself from the sun.

"Marshall!" Fionna cried, pushing Ashley out of the way, someone grabbing Ashley instead, and jumping after her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Ashley said, looking behind her to see who had her in their grasp.

"I'll see you in the Nightosphere," Heather Abadeer growled, making a screaming Ashley vanish into Heather's domain. Heather then ran outside with Ice Queen, who suddenly felt protective of Marshall, and blast the sky to make it over cast.

Below, Fionna grabbed Marshall, trying to shield him from the sun, feeling his skin burning. Then the sky darkened and snow began to fall. They had stopped tumbling to the ground and Fionna looked up to see a smiling Heather holding Cake's body over the ledge, Cake's arms wrapped around Fionna and Marshall's waists. Cake pulled them back up to the ledge and placed the couple onto the ground gently.

"Marshall? Are you okay?" Fionna said, putting her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes, no longer feeling the sun. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm fine. Where'd Ashley go?"

"The Nightosphere," Heather said. "She won't be able to bother you anymore."

"Mom? You actually banished her to the Nightosphere?" Marshall said.

"She's gone insane with jealousy," Cake explained. "There's no better place for her than there."

"It's too good for her," Heather said.

"Thanks, Heather," Fionna said, helping Marshall stand.

"Yeah... thank you, Mom," Marshall said.

-0-

"Whoa. Heather's pretty awesome," Finn said.

"Better than my dad," Marceline said, turning the page distractedly.

"So is it over?" Bubblegum said.

"Not yet! Almost though," Marceline said.

"They haven't said 'I love you' yet!" Rainicorn was translated.

"They will. Just hold your Rainicorns," Marceline said, smirking.

"Let's go on!" Jake said.

**Heather Abadeer to the rescue! (for once).**

**I think that this was a little rushed but I wanted to finish it before the episode came on. I'm freaking out a little! I caved and I'm watching it at four thirty but I'm probably gonna watch it again at six. Technically I'm gonna watch the premier so... yeah. T.T I have failed everything. I'm so sorry.**

**See you guys next chapter and enjoy the episode! :)**


	14. Bad Little Boy

**Even though it was short, the episode was AMAZING! My friend and I were texting one another back and forth, fangirling. I know when I see her at school tomorrow, it'll be even better since we'll be jumping up and down and basically crying tears of joy for our love of Marshall Lee.**

**So this chapter is the last one. I know, I'm sorry. But I'm going to move onto a new story I'm in the process of writing. It's another Adventure Time story and I'll be having a poll on my profile in a few hours or so about what you want it to be. Either Fionna and Cake or Finn and Jake. You pick and then I'll write it. The story can go either way. I'm also taking requests for oneshots or something. Just let me know, everyone!**

**There's one song in this but it's previously sung so... I'm no longer taking entries for this story. Sorry.**

**And guys, you broke the review record. This story is the highest reviewed of any of my other stories. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward, you amazing human, owns Adventure Time.**

He took in a deep breath, hesitating at the door. Marshall then pushed it open and entered the prison room of the Nightosphere. Ashley was slumped in her cage, looking down at the ground. When she heard his footsteps, she looked up and saw him approach her. His expression was unreadable. There was no pity or apology. He was blank and almost bored. She smiled at him as he stopped a few feet away from the bars.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I should consider myself honored that you've come to visit me," Ashley said.

"This place is too good for you," he said, observing the prison around them. "I surprised my mother didn't toss you into the eternal fire."

"I'm deathless, Marshall. She couldn't kill me if she tried."

"Who said anything about killing?"

Her jaw clenched as she glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I've just come to check and see if the magic draining is working. Since you haven't broken out, I think that's a good sign."

She laughed airily. "Yes. Heather is taking plenty of precautions to make sure I don't escape. I can't even conjure up a simple spell."

"That was a terrible thing you did," Marshall said darkly. "Nearly killing me and trying to kill Fionna. You have gone insane."

"You really think you've won?"

"Yeah. I do."

"She's a _human_, Marshall. She's going to die some day."

"If you lay one finger-."

"Not by my hand, you moron. Humans die. You know that, I know that. Even her cat knows that Fionna will die. The cat will die too. She's not immortal either."

Marshall knew that Fionna wasn't going to live forever but he didn't care. Fionna was tough enough to withstand anything and outlive everyone. Besides, Marshall aged too but his demon blood made it slow. Biologically, he appeared to be at least sixteen. Chronologically, he was over one thousand years old. But Ashley thought she was the winner. Marshall cracked a grin, which made her frown and glare at him.

"I hope you enjoy your time in here," he said, turning away. "You don't deserve it."

Ashley said nothing as he walked out of the prison and returned to the portal back to Aaa. He was transported back to the Tree Fort where Fionna was sitting, waiting for him. She looked up as he sealed the crack in the trunk behind him and turned to look at Fionna.

"How is she?" she asked him.

"Stuck with no where to go," Marshall said. "Ashley won't be bothering us anymore."

Fionna nodded. "I'm just glad you're okay. You almost died from the sunlight back there."

"I know but I'm fine," he promised. "I'll meet you at the party in the forest tonight. It's casual so don't worry about dressing up in a dress or anything."

"I'll see you tonight!" she agreed, watching him open an umbrella and flying home. Cake walked downstairs, her dulcimer on her back.

"Where are you going?" Fionna asked her.

"I'm going over to Mocro's to practice dulcimer," Cake replied. "I'll see you at the party, girl! Have fun!"

"What am I supposed to do for the next five hours?" Fionna demanded.

"I don't know! Play BMO or something. Visit Gumball for all I care. I've been waiting for a date with my man for a while," Cake said, jumping outside and leaving Fionna behind. With a sigh, Fionna called BMO and it waddled over to her, ready to be played. After about an hour, Fionna got bored of the game and left the treehouse, hoping to catch wind of a dungeon or monster. Even Ice Queen capturing a Prince would be entertaining to say the least. But Fionna found nothing that could satisfy her thirst for adventure. Aaa was strangely quiet and it bothered her. She was used to things jumping out at her and asking her to fight. Not that she didn't enjoy peace and quiet. She did but she preferred a little more action in her life. That was just how she was driven, how she spent her life. It was just a natural instinct to her.

Fionna trudged around the grasslands, her hands over the hilt of her sword, looking to slay some monstrous beast who dared to cross her path. Instead, her legs carried her to her favorite tree. The lone tree in the clearing that always stood waiting for her to climb it, to appreciate it. Fionna stepped up, sitting on its branch and leaned on the trunk, looking up at the leaves that sheltered her from the sun. She thought about how lucky she was to have such an amazing life here in Aaa. Lucky that she was born during this time instead of years ago during the war. Lucky that she was able to know Gumball, Marshall, Cake, Flame Prince, BMO, LSP, and so many more. Lucky that she was a hero.

Even though she was sometimes bothered by the fact she was the only human in known existence, she thought about how the world around her seemed more natural without other humans. Fionna sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest with a gentle smile.

Her thoughts trailed off to Marshall Lee in general. How she wanted to tell him of her affections. That she loved him with all her heart. That she's never felt like this about any guy she's ever liked. Marshall had become her world and, even though he could outlive her, she'd still hold onto his heart and give him all of her love. Even if her greatest fears were realized and he didn't love her back, she would _still_ want to remain friends with him. That would be the worst part about admitting her feelings, like she had once stated in a song. It was a sacrifce that wasn't fair.

She spent quite a while just sitting there and dwelling on her love for the Vampire King before she found that it was time to go to the party. Lumpy Space Prince was throwing one for no apparent reason but it was going to be fun. So Fionna jumped down from her tree, patted its trunk, and ran off deeper into the forest to one of its many clearings. She knew where it was since she heard music playing from an old boom box that LSP owned.

Night had fallen by now and it was in the same location as Marshall's jam session. The only difference was that there were more people and the stage was gone. Cake was there with Lord Monochromicorn and Prince Gumball, who waved at her to join them. She smiled and was about to but Marshall Lee stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. He gave an apologetic smile to their friends and turned Fionna around to face him.

"Nice of you to show up," Fionna said with a smile.

"You knew I was coming," he said.

She shrugged and dragged him over to their friends. They sat together and enjoyed each other's company, watching the party-goers go on about their business. Some began to dance and Marshall invited Fionna to dance with him. She took his hand and they walked off to dance together beneath the moonlight.

"Marshall?" she said after a while, looking up at him as they swayed on the spot.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can you sing our song?" she asked with a shy smile.

He leaned his forehead onto hers and grinned. "Only if you sing it with me."

She nodded and he began to gently sing in her ear. Fionna began to "Aaaa" quietly as he sang to her.

_Good little girl_

_Always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad_

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What do you want from my world?_

_You're a good little girl._

She pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder and she sang, Marshall softly "Aaaa-ing" along with the song.

_Bad little boy_

_That's what you're acting like_

_I really don't buy_

_That you're that kind of guy_

_And if you are_

_Why do you want to hang out with me?_

He chuckled and rapped, toying with her hair.

_Don't you know I'm a villain?_

_Every night I'm out killing_

_Sending everyone running like children_

_I know why you're mad at me_

_I've got demon eyes_

_And they're looking right through your anatomy_

_Into your deepest fears_

_Baby, I'm not from here_

_I'm from the Nightosphere_

_To me you're clear- transparent_

_You've gotta thing for me, girl_

_It's apparent_

They both began to laugh together, Marshall Lee twirling her around. He looked about the party, noticing that no one was paying any attention to them.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

"Sure," she agreed, letting him pick her up and fly her away to a plain, dirt area where they sat atop of an old mobile home. Fionna leaned on him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the party just barely visible from where they sat.

"It's so strange. Months ago, you and I were singing that exact same song together in that very same clearing," Fionna said.

He nodded. "Time sure flies fast."

"A whole lotta junk happened through that time."

"Yeah. A whole bunch a' stuff."

They sat in silence for a while as the party raged on without them. Their eyes were upturned at the stars, winking at them from above with a warmth they could feel from all the way from the Earth. It was a soft , calming feeling that made the two of them relax with one another faster than ever before. A peaceful, loving moment that the two of them were blessed to share. Fionna felt like Marshall wanted to tell her something but was holding back. She glanced up at him and he noticed her stare. He looked down at her, eyebrow raised.

"What?" he demanded.

"Is there something you wanna say?" she pressed.

He was slightly taken aback by this but realized that he _was_ thinking about telling her that he loved her. After that whole mess with Ashley, he wanted nothing more than to let Fionna know that everything was going to be fine between the two of them. There was a long pause as Marshall contemplated how he could put his feelings towards Fionna into words.

"Yeah... I do," he said. "But it's not easy to say and never gets easy to say. No matter how long you've lived, you can't just throw these words around like play things."

Fionna felt her face warm up, realizing how deep he was getting into this. She didn't say anything and let him continue. He took in a deep breath and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Remember this, though. No matter how old you get or how much we fight or whatever, I'll always mean these words, Fionna. I'm not perfect. I'm the son of a demon and a bad guy. The villain in every scary movie imaginable," he said, trailing off a little.

"Marshall?" Fionna said, egging him to go on.

He smiled, thinking about how cheesy he sounded. "Oh, nuts that was stupid," he said, laughing.

"No! It was cute!" Fionna promised but that only made him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry that I sounded like a total dope," he said, regaining his breath. "But if you like it, hey. Whatever."

"Go on! Or was that all you had to say?"

"No... I wasn't done."

"Then finish. I wanna hear what was on your mind."

"Usually you say 'penny for your thoughts'."

"Yeah, well, I don't have a penny with me."

"Alright, alright. Lemme go on." He took in a deep breath and went on with his little monolouge. "Fionna, I guess the only way I can put any of this garb into words is if I actually say what I've been procrastinating to say-."

"Spit it out," Fionna said, giggling and punching him in the arm lightly. "Before you bore me to death."

Marshall grinned and looked her in the eyes, red clashing with blue.

"I love you, Fionna," he said, making her smile vanish out of surprise and her face glow with embarrassment.

"You do?" she whispered.

He nodded. "A whole heck of a lot."

She closed her eyes and smiled, a single tear of joy slipping down her cheek. "Marshall Lee... I love you too. And you have no idea how long I've been waiting to say that... to hear that."

"Why didn't you?" he questioned.

"Because I didn't wanna lose you as my friend," she explained, wiping away the tear. "That was something I never wanted to experience."

"Well don't worry about it anymore, Fionna," he promised, kissing her cheek. "I won't be leaving you as a boyfriend, let alone a friend, any time soon. I swear."

"That's good to hear," she said, smiling at him. She poked him in the chest and her smile turned into a smirk. "But don't expect any of this lovey-dovey stuff to change me or us in general."

"How do you mean?" he said, smirking too and raising an eyebrow.

"I still want to play fight, adventure with you and Cake, goof off and embarrass Gumball sometimes, jam with you and our friends, and _still_ be your best friend," she explained. "I don't just wanna be your girlfriend. I'm not that kind of girl."

He grinned, flashing his fangs at her. "Oh don't you worry! Nothing's gonna change there. I know exactly what you're like." Then his smile softened a little, making sure to add on a little something and get his point across to her about how much he cared. "But at the end of the day, I'll always be there to say that I love you."

"I'm counting on you, dude," Fionna said, standing up from her spot.

"I won't let you down," he said, standing up too.

"Cool. Well then, I guess it's time," she said.

"For what? The party isn't over," he said, peering over at their friends who were still cheering in the clearing. Then he felt himself get pushed over and heard Fionna laughing as she jumped off the trailer.

"You're it, man!" Fionna yelled after him.

Marshall began to laugh too and leapt off the mobile home to chase his girlfriend down. The two of them spent the rest of the night playing tag and getting everyone else to join in on the fun. After the party, Marshall and Monochromicorn dropped their girlfriends off at their home. And, like Marshall promised Fionna, he told her that he loved her before flying off into the sun rise, leaving her breathless, smiling all the while.

-0-

"The End," Marceline said, closing the book.

"Oh... my Glob! Marcy, that was great!" Finn said, clapping his hands.

"Great story," Jake said, nodding approvingly.

Raincorn was translated to say, "I loved that! Can I get a copy?"

"I really enjoyed it, Marceline," Bubblegum said earnestly. "Good job."

"It was so amazing," BMO said.

"Well... it was lumping incredible," LSP admitted, crossing her arms.

They looked at Ice King, expecting him to have some sort of outburst but his cage was empty and Gunter was gone.

"Oh what!?" Finn said, running to the Tree Fort's window and spying Ice King running away. "Dude! That's just lame!"

"Relax, Finn. He was just intimidated by my skills," Marceline said with a smile.

"So there's no more?" Jake said, frowning a little.

"Sorry guys. But hey, you can always reread the story. It'll always be here for you. A little piece of Fionna and Cake in Ooo," Marceline promised, floating up and placing the book on Finn and Jake's bookshelf.

They all bid one another goodbye and returned to their homes after a nice night of reading Marceline's fan fiction. When Finn was alone, Jake going to take a shower, he took down the book and went into the bedroom to reread his gender-swaped adventures. Even though he knew what was in store for Fionna, he couldn't help but feeling that every time he was going to read this, her adventure was going to start all over again.

**And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writting it. There's more Adventure Time in store so be sure to check out my proflie for the poll titled Next Adventure Time Story: and then the two options (Fionna and Cake) or (Finn and Jake). You choose and I'll write.**

**And a big shout out to those who submitted song to the story and made it great:**

**spiderwilliam13: Why Do You Care?**

**Masked Shadow The Killer: Love Sick**

**Chemical-Rayne: This Could Be It**

**mazberrypie: Just Say It**

**lg6884: This Feeling Inside**

**Thank you all so much for your songs and support of this story. I'll miss the Bad Little Boy readers but I hope I'll see you all in my next story. Don't forget to vote! Keep calm and Adventure On.**

**- ATHPluver.**


End file.
